<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to build a home by brokenlikeastitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852356">to build a home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlikeastitch/pseuds/brokenlikeastitch'>brokenlikeastitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>E.J. needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm writing the things I want to see in the world, M/M, Minor Character Death, Teen Wolf AU, Teen Wolf Typical Violence, and Ricky Bowen has good friends, good friends make everything better, lots of banter, so does Ricky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlikeastitch/pseuds/brokenlikeastitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your aunt and uncle called. Apparently there might be trouble brewing in Beacon Hills.”</p><p>EJ set his pen down, eyebrows furrowed, “What kind of trouble?”</p><p>His dad gave him a look and EJ knew. The kind of trouble that lost him his mom. The kind of trouble that had ruined his life. He sighed, “I see.”</p><p>“Yeah. We might have to go.”</p><p>“Move?” EJ asked incredulously, “In the middle of the school year?”</p><p>Rubbing his forehead, his dad sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh, “Maybe. I’ll see if I can postpone, if they can handle it until the summer.”</p><p>“What exactly is the issue?”</p><p>“There are wolves there. We know the danger of that, but they haven’t ever been a problem. Your aunt tells me they’re building a pack.”</p><p>or</p><p>Ricky Bowen is a werewolf and everything has been fine for the most part since he'd changed. But suddenly things were getting out of hand. A strange creature attacking people in the night at random was sending the town spiraling. Then EJ moves into town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This, my latest project, is probably my favorite. Truly me writing what I want to see in the world. I'm still working on it, but I wanted to post the first part and give a huge thanks to my friends who have been cheering me on through the extensive planning process. I hope you'll like what we have in store!</p><p>I'll be updating tags as I go along, not everything is written quite yet, so I don't know exactly what I need down, but I have the basics already. For this first part, know it's a background. I cover Ricky getting turned, set up the main villain origin story, and give EJ's tragic backstory. Additionally, Nini and Ricky never date here, they're just really good friends</p><p>There are some traumatic events in this first part so I'll give these few warnings here:<br/>Cursing<br/>Blood mentioned several times but never too graphic<br/>A fire where someone gets severely burned, not too graphic of a description<br/>Teen Wolf Canon-Typical Violence (bows and arrows, guns, etc) but never too graphic or detailed<br/>Minor Character Death<br/>I tried to keep it pretty tame so that it's palatable for everyone!</p><p>Disclaimer: The lore I'm following is straight out of the Teen Wolf Universe (but it is explained so it's not necessary to have seen that show previously - I will not be using any canon characters), I've created a bit of a meshed plot, somewhat following the events from the show, but details are switched to match more with the HSMTMTS universe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> September 2017 - Sophomore Year </em>
</p>
<p>Ricky’s house was completely dark, and the only noise he could hear was the noisy ceiling fan his dad hadn’t found time to fix yet. It was late, past 9, and he was already in bed, a bit unusual, but was hoping sleep would overpower the nerves for his first day of sophomore year. </p>
<p>With a sigh, he rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. Ricky knew if his dad were there he’d tell him, ‘the lights are going to wake you back up, trick your brain into thinking it’s daytime’ but his dad wasn’t there, and he desperately needed some sort of distraction.</p>
<p>Just as he opened YouTube there was a loud thump outside his window. Ricky froze, eyes going to the window, widened in fear. There was another thump, louder than the first, and just as he was getting ready to call 911, he heard the hissed voice of his best friend, “Bowen!”</p>
<p>Ricky exhaled sharply and sat up, heart pounding, “Dude, what the hell? You couldn’t have texted?”</p>
<p>Big Red didn’t answer, and Ricky walked over to the window to let him in. When the boy was standing in Ricky’s room with a grin, he brandished the board in his hand, “Come on.”</p>
<p>“What?” Ricky asked, playing dumb. His hands were itching to grab his board and leave, maybe skating would work some of the energy out of his system and he could sleep, but deep down he knew his dad would be disappointed in him if he were to find out.</p>
<p>“I-” Ricky cut himself off and rubbed his hands together a few times, “I can’t.”</p>
<p>“You can,” Big Red corrected with a small smile before waving his board in Ricky’s direction again, “but you won’t for some stupid reason.”</p>
<p>“It’s not stupid! My dad would <em> kill </em> me,” Ricky answered indignantly.</p>
<p>“Your dad’s not home.”</p>
<p>Ricky sighed, rolling his head back to look at the ceiling, “He always knows.”</p>
<p>“Yeah because you always come home hurt.”</p>
<p>“It’s dangerous,” Ricky defended, “I can’t help that.”</p>
<p>Big Red rolled his eyes, “Get dressed, get your board, and be downstairs in five, I’m going to raid your fridge.”</p>
<p>Already pulling a shirt over his head, it took Ricky a few seconds to yell, “Stay out of my fridge,” after him.</p>
<p>It was warm when the two boys stepped outside, the streets of Beacon Hills silent other than the sound of their skateboards on the sidewalk. Ricky liked skating at night, he did his best thinking outside with no other noises to distract him. His house wasn’t far from the skatepark, and Red would frequently stay over after sneaking out the night before.</p>
<p>The light breeze whipped around them as they picked up speed, the park finally in view. He saw more than heard Big Red challenge, “Last one there buys lunch tomorrow.” An errant crack in the sidewalk almost sent him flying, and Red won by a few inches.</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Ricky breathed, hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath, “I almost fell, it’s not fair.”</p>
<p>“Don’t hit cracks, bro,” Big Red crowed, punching his shoulder amicably before skating off, yelling over his shoulder, “Gonna skip breakfast so I’m extra hungry at lunch tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Ricky rolled his eyes and dropped in, determined to ignore Red and focus on not scraping his knees. The breeze pushed against him, and he pushed harder, legs burning a bit as he picked up speed at the bottom. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Red catch some air and land it with a loud screech. He laughed, the nerves in his chest finally loosening their grip.</p>
<p>“There he is,” Big Red hollered across the bowl as Ricky did his own trick, landing it perfectly. They met in the middle and stopped, Red crossing his arms with a smirk, “So are you ready to admit this was a good idea?”</p>
<p>Ricky sighed, “Fine, I guess sometimes you have good ideas.”</p>
<p>Before Red could respond, Ricky smelled smoke. Holding his hand up, he sniffed again, and he saw Red realize it at the same time he did. Red went pale, paler than usual, “Oh God, something’s on fire.”</p>
<p>“What though?” Ricky barely managed to ask before they heard the sirens. The two boys watched in shock as three police cars, two ambulances and a firetruck violently cut through the silence they’d become accustomed to. </p>
<p>Red perked up, “Dude, it’s the school.”</p>
<p>“What? How do you know?”</p>
<p>All of the emergency vehicles turned left, heading down the road toward the school. They knew the road dead-ended at the school and that it was only surrounded by woods. Ricky opened his mouth to speak, but Big Red beat him to it, “We have to go.”</p>
<p>“No,” Ricky was quick to shoot him down, “we can’t! For one thing, your dad will be there, for another, we have school tomorrow and it’s getting late.”</p>
<p>“If the school’s on fire, I doubt we’ll have it,” Big Red countered, “plus, we’ll stay hidden so my dad will have no idea.”</p>
<p>Ricky worried his bottom lip for a few seconds and slowly started to nod, “Okay. But you have to promise we don’t get caught because my dad will really kill me.”</p>
<p>“I promise,” Big Red answered, offering his pinky to Ricky to swear it. Reluctantly, Ricky linked his with Red’s and they shook, pulling away at the same time to start skating to the school. It wasn’t far, and Ricky really was curious. It couldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>The boys got there five minutes later and skated over to the line of buses where they could see but still stay relatively hidden. It took a few seconds for anything to happen, but they watched firefighters emerge from the still burning building half carrying, half dragging people.</p>
<p>“Wait, what the hell?” Big Red muttered.</p>
<p>Ricky turned his head to look at him, confused, and saw him looking past the school, toward the woods, where someone else was creeping away from the building. Jaw dropping, he hissed, “Is this arson?”</p>
<p>“Dude, holy fuck,” Red breathed, “I think so.”</p>
<p>Heart dropping, Ricky tugged at his arm, “We have to go. We have to go <em> now. </em>” </p>
<p>But Big Red shook him off, “No, let’s get closer, I want to hear what they’re saying.”</p>
<p>Against his better judgement, Ricky sighed loudly and shut his eyes, questioning his sanity, before creeping after his friend, hiding behind a bush close to where some of the deputies were talking amongst themselves.</p>
<p>“And it looks like they were all here doing some last minute prep for classes tomorrow. Injuries aren’t too bad, but,” the deputy trailed off, eyes widening as another fireman emerged, a body tossed over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Ricky isn’t sure how he identified the smell, but he knew it was burning flesh. Red gagged and Ricky’s hand immediately flew up to cover his nose as a paramedic wheeled a gurney over for the firefighter to lay the teacher down.</p>
<p>They watched, horrified, as the firefighter started trying to resuscitate the person, the paramedic flitting around to start treating the burns. Ricky’s eyes watered as Red reached down to grab his hand, holding on tightly.</p>
<p>“This is so bad,” he whispered, “please let him wake up.” And as if whatever deity was in control heard his words, the person started coughing, thrashing in place as the pain hit him all at once. </p>
<p>The paramedics worked calmly, apparently giving some sort of sedative because the man eventually stopped screaming and stilled. Both deputies near them also let out a sigh of relief, “Close call,” one of them spoke through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Can we go?” Ricky asked, his tone sounding hysterical to his own ears, and Red nodded, not fighting it in the slightest when Ricky started to run, pulling the boy after him. When the road was in sight, they slowed down, Red hunching over to try and catch his breath. Ricky nudged him, struggling to breathe himself, “Stand up, dude. Can’t breath if your lungs are all scrunched.”</p>
<p>Big Red narrowed his eyes but listened to Ricky. After a few minutes, they got ready to skate back to Ricky’s, but before they could start, a car turned down the road right toward them. The boys blinked, blinded by the headlights, and Red made a strangled noise, “That’s my dad.”</p>
<p>“What? I thought he was already by the building.”</p>
<p>“No,” Big Red shook his head, “I didn’t see him. This has to be him.”</p>
<p>Ricky panicked, trying to find a way out. He was so fucked if his dad found out he snuck out again, and in a second it came to him, “The woods,” Ricky hissed.</p>
<p>Gripping Ricky’s sleeve, Big Red shook his head profusely, “Fuck no. I’d rather get caught. The arsonist is out there!”</p>
<p>“Well I can’t get caught. Plus, we don’t even know it was arson, it won’t be that bad, I promise.”</p>
<p>He looked hesitant, and took a small step away from Ricky, back toward the school. Ricky held in his frustrated exhale and used the hold Big Red had on his sleeve to drag him into the woods. They didn’t get far before he heard the car screech to a stop.</p>
<p>Ricky’s heart was pounding, blood rushing in his ears, and he looked back and forth wildly, trying desperately to find somewhere to go. A voice cut through the night, overpowering the loud sounds of their breathing, “Red, is that you?”</p>
<p>“My dad,” Big Red whispered, voice shaking.</p>
<p>“Red! Is that you out there?” he asked again, hand cupped around his mouth.</p>
<p>Ricky yanked again, Big Red stumbling to hide behind the tree with him. They listened, Ricky’s hand pressed over Red’s mouth to mask the sound of his panicked breathing, and Big Red’s dad started walking down into the woods. He stopped after a few seconds and spoke into his radio before turning back to look around, “If that’s you and Ricky out there, go home, son!”</p>
<p>They let out twin sighs of relief when the car pulled away, both relaxing. “See,” Ricky started, “now we can skate home, and we didn’t even have to go far.”</p>
<p>The words were barely out of his mouth when the howl shattered the silence that had fallen over them. Red jumped, “We’re gonna die. We’re going to fucking die out here.”</p>
<p>“We’re not,” Ricky tried to soothe, “that was so far away, but now we have to go.”</p>
<p>A few seconds later, another howl, closer than before. Ricky’s eyes watered as fear gripped his chest, and he pushed himself to run faster, they’d gone farther down than he’d thought. Red was still whispering about dying when they were hit from behind.</p>
<p>The boys went flying, a sharp pain latching on to Ricky’s hip for a few seconds before it was gone along with whatever hit them. Red clutched his wrist that he’d landed on funny, “What was that?” his voice wobbled.</p>
<p>Ricky could feel blood on his hip and trickling down his knee. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his throbbing chin, “Fuck, I don’t know. Let’s not stick around.”</p>
<p>When they finally made it out, Ricky dropped his board and they took off, tearing down the road at speeds they rarely made it to. He had half a thought that they probably looked insane. Skating down the road all ruffled and, in his case, cut up.</p>
<p>At Ricky’s driveway, they both got off their boards and sprinted the rest of the way to the door, Ricky fumbling with the key to get it open. His hands shook as he finally managed to get it in and unlocked. His dad, thankfully, still wasn’t home, and Ricky got to work flipping on all the lights in the house.</p>
<p>“Let’s sleep downstairs,” he told Red, way too scared to attempt to go to his room on the pitch black second floor.</p>
<p>“Good with me,” Red answered, just as shakily, and then did a double take, “bro, you’re bleeding.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, my knee fucking hurts.”</p>
<p>“No, like your side and your chin.”</p>
<p>Ripping his shirt up anxiously, they froze staring at the giant bite mark in his side. Red stepped forward, hand extended as if to touch it first, and Ricky shook off the shock quick enough to bat his hand away, “I’ll just go clean up. Can you get the couch pulled out?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Big Red’s voice reeked of concern.</p>
<p>“Cool,” Ricky didn’t give him another chance to respond before he was disappearing into the first floor bathroom. The bite didn’t look as bad once all the blood was washed off, and he carefully taped it up before collecting all of his clothes to dump in the wash. </p>
<p>Big Red was already on the couch when he got back, scrolling on his phone in the dark. Ricky was a bit surprised he’d turned the lights back off, but before he could get in bed next to him, Red cleared his throat, “Can you, um, would you mind turning the lamp on?”</p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>He climbed under the covers once the lamp was on, set to the dimmest setting, and turned on the side that didn’t have a giant bite mark. It was quiet, Big Red still on his phone, but the familiar breathing of Ricky’s best friend next to him was enough to calm him down.</p>
<p>“It looked like a wolf, right?” Big Red finally spoke up just as Ricky was on the verge of sleep.</p>
<p>“What?” Ricky mumbled.</p>
<p>“The thing that bit you. I know there aren’t wolves in California, but it looked like a wolf right?”</p>
<p>Ricky didn’t really get the best look, but he had to admit, what he did see had some wolf qualities. He shrugged, “I’m not sure, didn’t really get a good glimpse, but maybe.”</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Big Red slid down, rolling really close to Ricky and dropped off into sleep without saying anything else. Ricky, still vaguely unsettled, shut his eyes and tried to focus on sleeping again. </p>
<p>It came eventually, but it wasn’t restful, and before he knew it, his alarm was blaring, seemingly not even an hour later, way louder than usual. He jolted awake at the blaring noise, and he knew they hadn’t gotten much sleep. Ricky wasn’t sure when exactly they’d made it home, and everything in him wanted to go back to sleep to forget whatever the fuck they’d seen the night before. </p>
<p>Big Red exhaled loudly, not even waking up, and rolled closer to Ricky, hand reached out to hang on to Ricky’s t-shirt sleeve. His chin ached, Ricky knew it had probably scabbed up, and his side was still a bit tender, but felt much better than when they’d gone to sleep.</p>
<p>Before he could get the motivation to get up, the lock turned on the door and his chest seized up in panic. Frozen for a few crucial seconds, Ricky barely managed to pull the blankets overtop him and Red just as the door was thrown open.</p>
<p>It seemed louder than usual, the creak of their door, and Ricky winced, head throbbing for a split second. Big Red shifted, starting to wake, and Ricky clapped a hand over his mouth, still not sure who was in their house. </p>
<p>The familiar voice of his dad startled him, “Ricky?”</p>
<p>He peeked his head out and smiled at his dad sheepishly, “Hey dad.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing downstairs?” he trailed off as Big Red popped his head out, “and Big Red too?”</p>
<p>Ricky shrugged, “Couldn’t get to sleep in my room and wanted to go to bed early so I decided to try and sleep down here instead.”</p>
<p>His dad narrowed his eyes at the two of them for a few seconds before focusing in on Ricky’s chin. He sighed, shoulders drooping a bit, “Did you go late night skating again?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ricky defended weakly, “Big Red just wanted to sleepover.”</p>
<p>“Ricky, your chin is sliced up. I thought we talked about this, no late skating. It’s dangerous, you or Big Red could get seriously hurt and I’d be here asleep or at work, blissfully unaware.”</p>
<p>Ricky thought back to the night before, wincing as he realized how close they’d come to fulfilling his dad’s biggest worry. He grinned but it felt like a grimace, “It won’t happen again?” he answered, but it sounded more like a question than a promise.</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” his dad told him, wry smile on his face, “Just, try to make it less obvious next time, it’s getting too easy. And wash that cut off so it doesn’t get infected.”</p>
<p>“I will,” he promised as his dad disappeared up the stairs.</p>
<p>The boys were quiet, both processing the interaction. Big Red broke it first, “Well that could’ve been way worse.”</p>
<p>Ricky’s only response was a snort as he pushed himself out of bed, “Should’ve stayed in bed last night.”</p>
<p>With a sharp laugh, Big Red nodded, “Yeah, safe to say we won’t be back out for a while anyway.”</p>
<p>“You say that every time,” Ricky countered, “but whatever, you know I won’t leave you hanging anyway.”</p>
<p>Big Red bit back a smile, which Ricky appreciated, and instead changed the subject, “So what time is it? Can we sleep some more?”</p>
<p>“Time to get up for school. We need to go by your house to get your books and a change of clothes.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Big Red stood up, “I can go. Meet you at school?”</p>
<p>Ricky’s brows furrowed as he worried for his friend, “Are you sure? Maybe we should go together.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll be okay, Ricky. Thanks for letting me stay.” The ‘thanks for saving me last night’ stayed unsaid, but Ricky didn’t need it, he’d do it over and over again.</p>
<p>“No problem. See you in an hour.”</p>
<p>Ricky didn’t notice anything different while he got ready for school. He’d cleaned the bite on his side pretty well the night before so he mostly focused on his chin and his knee. His dad was asleep upstairs, but he crept up anyway, taking care to avoid the steps that creaked, just so that he could catch a glimpse of him before leaving.</p>
<p>Staring at his dad whose breathing was shallow in his sleep, Ricky really let the incident from the night before wash over him. Their trips to the skatepark at night rarely turned dangerous. Sometimes the boys wiped out and came home with cuts or bruises or sprains, but nothing like the night before.</p>
<p>It really hit him how close he’d come to never seeing his dad again. Ricky’s stomach lurched and he really considered staying home. Something he hadn’t processed was that he’d be forced to go back to the place they were attacked last night. Shivers wracking his body, Ricky clenched his fists reflexively.</p>
<p>He backed away from his dad’s doorway and went into his room for a change of clothes. It wouldn’t do him any good to panic, he had to face it. Taking a deep breath, Ricky changed, running purely on habit rather than actually focusing on what he was doing, brain moving miles a minute.</p>
<p>Maybe his dad would understand if he wanted to stay home. Ricky had faked sick plenty of times, he could definitely do it again. Plus, his dad had been a lot more lenient toward him since his mom left, effectively shattering both of their hearts. He could even text Big Red, invite him over, they could eat a bunch of snacks and watch movies all day. How functional could the school really be if a whole wing of it had burned down the night before?</p>
<p>Before he could finish formulating a plan, his phone dinged with a text. Ricky finished pulling a hoodie on and sighed, wincing at the slight twinge in his side. He picked up his phone, turning the ringer down, it was far too loud, but when he hit the volume button, it was on the lowest setting before silent. “What the hell,” he muttered under his breath and turned it on silent. </p>
<p>The text was from Big Red, and he read it quickly. </p>
<p>
  <em> have you left yet? I can come pick you up so you don’t have to skate </em>
</p>
<p>Ricky appreciated the offer, but he had to face it eventually, so he sent back a quick no. His skateboard was still downstairs where he’d dropped it the night before, and he picked it up, flipping it over to make sure everything looked normal.</p>
<p>The giant scratch across the bottom was new, and his blood went cold as he brought it closer to his face for a better look. They looked almost like claw marks which would validate Big Red’s wolf theory. Ricky wondered if he’d looked into it already, and realized if he wanted to talk before class, he should probably get going.</p>
<p>Hoisting his backpack up on his back, Ricky checked his schedule was in his pocket, and started down the driveway. The morning was even warmer than the night before, the sun having come up while he was getting dressed for school, and it almost felt wrong. Like his mind was too twisted and his stomach was too uneasy to appreciate the warmth.</p>
<p>Ricky shook his head and rubbed his hands on his jeans, he needed to get it together. He went through the motions on the way to school, moving slower than usual as dread built. The sidewalk when the road narrowed out was on the same side as the woods they hid in. Ricky tried not to look over when he passed and mostly succeeded.</p>
<p>Big Red was sitting in his car, looking down at his phone, so Ricky walked over and tapped on the window, trying to not startle him too much. Nini clearly had no such intention because she popped up on the other side and slapped the passenger side window, causing Big Red to scream loudly, grabbing at his chest.</p>
<p>Ricky grimaced, both of them were already on edge, the last thing they needed was Nini trying to fuck with them. She laughed, head tossed back, and walked around the Jeep to stand by Ricky. </p>
<p>“Morning boys,” Nini greeted them both as Big Red climbed out, throwing an arm around Ricky’s shoulders, “What’s got you both so jumpy?”</p>
<p>Making eye contact with Big Red who nodded subtly, Ricky bit his lip, “We have so much to tell you.”</p>
<p>Nini furrowed her eyebrows, tightening her arm to pull him closer and spoke, voice quieter than before, “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Big Red snorted, “Not even a little bit.”</p>
<p>“Dude,” Ricky hissed, “the fire!”</p>
<p>Both boys and Nini whipped around, staring in the direction of the wing that burned down last night. There was police tape blocking the whole area off, and Big Red shuddered, “It was arson. We were in the woods <em> with an arsonist </em>.”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you two talking about?” Nini interrupted both of their panic, reaching out to squeeze Big Red’s arm, “Do you two know what happened?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ricky’s voice was quiet and he ducked his head, motioning for her to lean closer, “last night we went to the skatepark super late.” Nini rolled her eyes, interrupting him to scold them, “I told you guys to stop that. But it explains the nasty scab on your chin.” She grabbed his jaw and tilted his head up, “Make sure you take care of it.” Ricky rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away.</p>
<p>“We will now,” Big Red muttered, “I have zero desire to be out at night.”</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Ricky cleared his throat to pull their attention back to him, “we smelled smoke and saw everyone speeding toward the school. Big Red wanted to come check it out so we skated over to it and hid, trying to figure out what was going on.”</p>
<p>He paused to gather his thoughts, and Big Red picked up his story thread to give Ricky a second, “We saw that wing on fire, and we saw someone sneak away. I said arsonist, but we really aren’t sure.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Ricky inserted, “like what motive do you have burning a fucking school down?”</p>
<p>Big Red shrugged, “I don’t know, but we were watching and they carried out someone super late. The firefighters had to resuscitate him and everything!”</p>
<p>Nini shivered hard despite the warm sun beating down on their necks, “God, that’s so traumatizing.”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me,” Big Red answered with a snort.</p>
<p>“We left right after that, so the guy lived but we don’t know what they found. Red, did you see your dad this morning?”</p>
<p>“He was sleeping, so I wasn’t able to bug any details out of him.”</p>
<p>Ricky made a clicking noise out the side of his mouth, “Damn, would’ve been nice for some closure.”</p>
<p>“Anything else?” Nini insisted, “I feel like you guys aren’t telling me everything.”</p>
<p>The boys exchanged looks, wondering if they should actually tell the scariest part of the story. Nini wasn’t easily frightened, but she would probably yell at them and definitely mother the fuck out of Ricky until he was fully healed.</p>
<p>Big Red nodded again and took a deep breath, “My dad showed up when we were trying to leave, and Ricky thought we should try and hide in the woods.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to get in trouble,” he defended when Nini turned the full force of her glare on him.</p>
<p>“Turns out the arsonist was out there,” Big Red spoke, louder than he had been, and elbowed Ricky, “but the worst thing was that we were attacked.”</p>
<p>“By the arsonist?” Nini gasped, tightening her hold on both boys, “Holy fuck, how are you both still alive?”</p>
<p>Ricky sighed, “I’m not sure,” he admitted, “but I don’t think it was the arsonist.”</p>
<p>“It was a wolf,” Big Red confirmed.</p>
<p>Nini shook her head, “No way, there haven’t been wolves in Beacon Hills in years.”</p>
<p>Big Red held his hands up, “I looked it up this morning, there have been reports of animal attacks in the last few weeks. Could definitely be a wolf.”</p>
<p>“Could also be a mountain lion,” Nini countered.</p>
<p>“There definitely aren’t mountain lions in Beacon Hills.” Scrunching his nose, Big Red made eye contact with Ricky who had been avoiding both of their eyes up to that point, “Show her.”</p>
<p>Ricky was shaking his head before he was finished, but Big Red poked him and he arched away, side still a bit tender. Melting under Nini’s glare he sighed, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Nini and Big Red watched, seemingly holding their breath, and Ricky lifted his hoodie, feeling the full weight of their stares. The gauze he’d taped over it was clean, and he was glad that it hadn’t started bleeding from the exertion he’d put into skating.</p>
<p>“Show her the whole thing,” Red urged.</p>
<p>Ricky clenched one of his fists, nails cutting into his palm, and peeled the gauze off with his other hand, not fully prepared to see the bite again. Much to his and Big Red’s shock, there was nothing there, it was fully healed.</p>
<p>Nini yanked her arm off his shoulders and crossed them in front of her, taking a step back. Her voice was heavy with hurt, “Are you two fucking with me? It’s not funny, I was so worried.”</p>
<p>Ricky stared, unable to speak through the surprise of the bite being fully healed. Red reached out and brushed over the area where the bite had been the night before, “What the hell?” he questioned.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Ricky tugged his hoodie back down, “I don’t know. Did we,” he paused, voice shaking, “did we imagine that?”</p>
<p>“No way, no fucking way. You got bit last night and now it’s gone.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could answer, the bell rang. It was loud, it felt like it echoed in Ricky’s brain for a long time after it stopped. He covered his ears, hunching over, and Big Red stepped forward, pulling Ricky back into a standing position. Even Nini looked concerned, though she still stayed back, clearly unsure what to believe.</p>
<p>“You two get your shit together. I’ll see you at lunch.”</p>
<p>Big Red snorted out a laugh, “She’s never going to believe us is she?”</p>
<p>“Definitely not,” Ricky echoed his laugh, “and she’s going to stay pissed too.”</p>
<p>It was hard for Ricky to focus all morning. The clock ticking sounded louder, the bells were grating on his nerves and made his ears ring, and the smells were overwhelming. His senses almost seemed heightened, and it was incredibly obnoxious. </p>
<p>By the time he made it to the cafeteria, he felt ready to snap. Ricky knew he was tense, he could feel his jaw starting to twinge from grinding his teeth all morning. His skin felt hot and Ricky broke out in a cold sweat on his walk to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>Big Red was sitting at their table and waved him over, “Hey Richard, you owe me lunch.”</p>
<p>Ricky’s jaw clenched again and he tried to breathe through it. The anger felt like it was just simmering under his skin, waiting to erupt, and it was volatile. Instead of responding outloud, he jerked his head in some imitation of a nod and went to get in line.</p>
<p>The person who walked up behind him was far too close. Ricky was focusing so hard on not letting the smells and sounds overwhelm him that he didn’t even realize that person was Nini. When she grabbed his arm and yanked, he growled, whipping around to tell them off, but as soon as Ricky realized who it was, the tension melted out of his frame and he felt <em> calm </em>.</p>
<p>Nini was squinting at him in confusion, “Are you okay, Ricky?”</p>
<p>“I,” he considered lying, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to lie to her, “I don’t think so. Something’s wrong, and I know you don’t believe us about the bite mark, but I swear it was real and I think that’s what’s fucking with me.”</p>
<p>Nini sighed and nudged him forward because the line had moved. He stepped up and got double of everything for Big Red to eat too. Raising her eyebrows, Ricky could tell she was judging him, but she followed him over to their table anyway where Red was scrolling through something on his phone, waiting.</p>
<p>“Thanks for my winnings.”</p>
<p>With an overly dramatic (in Ricky’s opinion) eye roll, Nini leaned on her elbow, “Okay, I believe you both, let’s figure this out. Ricky, tell us what’s been going on.”</p>
<p>“Starting off with the sounds,” Ricky said, ignoring the food on his tray, he explained everything to his best friends, both of whom started to look more and more concerned with every sentence. While his friends processed, Ricky took a bite of the sandwich, feeling much better and much hungrier with everything off his chest.</p>
<p>“Ricky,” the word seemed to echo in his ears, and his head snapped up, swiveling to scan the room as he tried to figure out who was talking to him. After a few seconds it repeated, “Ricky Bowen.”</p>
<p>Nini noticed his distraction and rested her hand over his on the table, “Ricky, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Someone’s talking to me,” he muttered, still looking around.</p>
<p>Big Red blinked, confused, and started looking around too for a few seconds, “No one’s talking to you, Ricky.”</p>
<p>“Richard Bowen.”</p>
<p>He jumped to his feet and grabbed his backpack, “I have to go.” Ricky was already out of the room before either of his friends made a move to follow him. The voice kept repeating his name over and over, and he tried his best to follow it.</p>
<p>It led him down the abandoned halls, his shoes squeaking on the recently waxed floors, and he kept one ear tilted up. A few turns later, he realized the voice was leading him to the burned wing of the school. Ricky froze and the voice repeated, “Ricky, keep walking.” So he did.</p>
<p>There was a teacher leaning against the wall when he turned the corner to fully step into the burned part of the building. She smiled at him, it looked dangerous. He stopped, the on edge feeling was back burning in his throat that time, and he asked, “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I needed to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Ricky held his arms out and looked around, “Well here I am. Get to talking.”</p>
<p>“Did the bite heal?”</p>
<p>Deep down he knew it was probably connected, there wasn’t really any other logical explanation for it, but Ricky was still startled when she addressed it directly. Jaw dropped slightly, he licked his dry lips, “Um, yeah.” His voice was croaky, and he hated the lack of control he was feeling.</p>
<p>“Good. I’m sure you have questions.”</p>
<p>She started to walk off, not saying anything else, but somehow Ricky knew he was supposed to follow, so he did. Half jogging to catch up, Ricky picked his way through the wreckage all the way out through the gaping hole in the wall. The teacher sat on a bench outside and smiled at him.</p>
<p>It really did put him at ease, and Ricky’s shoulders dropped, “Yeah, I just,” he bit his lip, trying to figure out how to ask the question Big Red had jokingly proposed without sounding stupid, “does it have something to do with werewolves?”</p>
<p>Inhaling sharply, Ricky almost got the vibe she was impressed, “It does. I should’ve talked to you about it before turning you, but if I’m moving back here and settling in, I need to start building a pack. We’re stronger that way.”</p>
<p>Ricky looked down at himself, the complete lack of muscle on his frame, and gave her an incredulous look, “And you picked <em> me </em> to be in your pack?”</p>
<p>“You have great potential, Ricky Bowen.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, “Okay, well can you at least tell me who you are, since you seem to know me. I’m at a disadvantage here.”</p>
<p>“You can call me Miss Jenn. Like I said, I should’ve discussed the consequences with you first, but the full moon has me a little more impulsive than usual.”</p>
<p>“Why me? Why not Big Red?”</p>
<p>“Like I said, you have potential. And now, you need me. You’re going to be out of control tomorrow night, you already are. Can you feel the anger simmering? Do you feel on edge, ready to snap at any second?”</p>
<p>Ricky grimaced, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I can teach you control, but you have to trust me.”</p>
<p>Before Ricky could answer, his phone started ringing. His heart lurched at the sudden noise, and he scrambled to answer it, “Hello?”</p>
<p>“Ricky, where the fuck are you?” Big Red asked, he sounded panicked.</p>
<p>“I’m outside on a bench, where are you?”</p>
<p>His friend sighed, it sounded relieved, “I’m coming to find you. You just disappeared, bro. Nini and I were freaking out!”</p>
<p>“I’m okay,” he glanced at Miss Jenn whose head was leaned back so she could stare at the sky, “I got some answers.”</p>
<p>“From who?”</p>
<p>“You were right,” Ricky kept it vague, “It was a wolf. A werewolf.”</p>
<p>Big Red snorted, “Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Red. I’ll tell you everything, just leave Nini out of it. I don’t want her to get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Too late,” Nini interrupted, her light tone sounded forced.</p>
<p>Ricky groaned, “Fine. We can meet at my house after school, my dad has work tonight. I’ll see you guys in class.”</p>
<p>“Ricky,” Nini started, but Ricky hung up, effectively cutting her off.</p>
<p>Miss Jenn looked over at him, “Sounds like you have good friends. That’s good, you’re going to need friends.”</p>
<p>“Can you, like, give me a crash course?”</p>
<p>“You have a lot to learn Ricky, but I’ll do my best. All of your senses are heightened. You’re stronger and you heal faster. It’s usually good, but on the full moon, you’re even stronger than usual.” </p>
<p>“How strong?” Ricky asked, dreading the answer.</p>
<p>“Strong enough to kill a lot of people without problem. You’re going to want to. The moon makes you blood thirsty and I don’t have enough time to teach you control before tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to use pain to curb your violent urges.”</p>
<p>Ricky recoiled at her words and blasé tone, “I don’t like the sound of that.”</p>
<p>“After tomorrow we’ll work on control,” Miss Jenn reassured, “Meet me after school and we’ll go where I like to wait out the moon.”</p>
<p>“That sounds really sketchy,” Ricky answered, dread settling back in his stomach.</p>
<p>Miss Jenn shrugged, “It’s the best idea we’ve got.”</p>
<p>Big Red and Nini told him absolutely not when he told them. He felt relieved that they were pretty much echoing his thoughts. Nini cracked her knuckles, “Red and I are going to do some research, you’re going to spend the full moon here and we’re going to teach you control.”</p>
<p>Nodding enthusiastically, Red added, “Yeah, I don’t trust this Miss Jenn. I’ve never heard of her before.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s her first year,” Ricky mused, she’d given him so many details at once he couldn’t quite keep everything straight.</p>
<p>“Then I definitely don’t trust her,” Nini confirmed, “She turned you without consent and now you don’t even know if what she’s telling you is true.”</p>
<p>Ricky felt relaxed, fully back in control, “You guys are the best.”</p>
<p>Their research session took hours, and the three of them ended up at a hardware store, buying chains. Big Red scratched his chin, “I bet I could get some handcuffs off my dad.”</p>
<p>“Get them,” Nini instructed while Ricky paid for the chains, “and tell your dad you’re spending the night at Ricky’s.”</p>
<p>Big Red sounded surprised, “Tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Nini confirmed, “Ricky is calmer around us, so we’re going to stick with him as much as we can. He didn’t ask for this, so we’re going to help him.”</p>
<p>Gratitude swept through his body, and he smiled at them, lips wobbling a bit, “I can’t thank you both enough.”</p>
<p>Punching his shoulder joking, Big Red told him, “You can pay us back by showing us all your cool ass new powers.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a superhero.”</p>
<p>He shrugged, a playful smile tugging at his lips, “Seems like you are to me.”</p>
<p>Nini joined in the teasing, “It does, doesn’t it. Ricky the superhero.”</p>
<p>Ricky snorted, “Hope you aren’t expecting me to do hero things.”</p>
<p>“We are,” Big Red told him, faux serious tone.</p>
<p>He woke up the morning of the full moon in his bed between Nini and Big Red, Nini’s cold feet shoved in between his thighs and Big Red’s face inches from his, snoring lightly. Laughing quietly, Ricky felt nothing but appreciation for his friends who had taken everything in stride. They’d stayed up late coming up with a plan to trap Ricky for the full moon. They weren’t sure to what extent his bloodthirst would reach, but no one wanted to find out.</p>
<p>“We won’t leave you tonight,” Nini spoke, interrupting his thoughts.</p>
<p>“What?” Ricky asked, voice cracking from disuse.</p>
<p>She smiled softly, moving her feet away, “You have a worried look on your face. We aren’t leaving you tonight.”</p>
<p>Ricky paused, “I believe you. I just don’t want you guys to get hurt.”</p>
<p>“We won’t,” Big Red reassured, “and we trust you.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m glad some of us have faith in my control abilities.”</p>
<p>The day went by in slow motion, he was able to focus a bit more than he’d been able to the day before which seemed promising. It did seem like every corner he turned, Miss Jenn was lurking and it was starting to creep him out. She tried the whole talking to him during lunch trick again, but he ignored it.</p>
<p>“Is she doing it?” Nini asked, a scowl on her face.</p>
<p>Ricky nodded, hands shaking as he tried to push it out of his head, “Focus on us, Ricky. Remember last night we sat at the table and practiced grasping onto one sound and funneling out the rest?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” he answered, teeth gritted.</p>
<p>“Relax,” she urged, squeezing his shoulder, “relax and focus on us.”</p>
<p>Big Red started talking about one of his classes and slowly but surely, Ricky’s frame went limp and he could only hear Red. Nini squeezed his shoulder again, and he smiled at the success, “Thanks, guys.”</p>
<p>The three of them did homework after school until Big Red’s stomach started growling. Ricky heard it first and sent him amused looks until Red himself realized. He smiled sheepishly, “Can I crash your fridge?”</p>
<p>“Go for it, grab me something while you’re in there.”</p>
<p>Nini was shaking her head before he finished, “No, people are weaker when they’re hungrier.”</p>
<p>“They’re also angrier,” Red countered, “and maybe he’ll have an even stronger taste for human flesh.”</p>
<p>Ricky’s stomach rolled at the thought and he fought back his lunch. Nini grimaced, “Gross, Big Red. Ricky isn’t a cannibal, he’s a werewolf.”</p>
<p>And that’s where they lost him. Ricky could smell her, Miss Jenn. It wasn’t a scent he realized he had memorized, but it felt like it was coming from just outside the door. Then the voice picked up again. Telling him to come outside and go with her. Ricky stood, unable to stop himself, and gripped the table as a last ditch effort to stay in place.</p>
<p>“Ricky, what the hell are you doing?” Nini asked.</p>
<p>“She’s here,” he forced out through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Red yelled, grabbing Ricky from behind and shoving him toward the stairs. Ricky stumbled and almost fell over while Big Red gave him instructions, “go to battle stations, I’ll bring you a snack. Nini, lock him up.”</p>
<p>“Now?” she looked uneasy, “it’s barely dark outside.”</p>
<p>Ricky growled and rolled his head, popping his neck, “No, he’s right. I can feel it. The handcuffs are probably fine for now, but I can feel it.”</p>
<p>Nini followed him up the stairs, closely in case he tried to turn around. The room they’d picked was the coat closet. There was only one small window, pretty high on the wall, and he had enough space to stretch out. They’d cleaned it out the night before so that it was empty, and there was a pole, not a necessity for the structural soundness of the house according to Big Red.</p>
<p>“My mom always hated this pole,” Ricky told Nini while she handcuffed him to it, “guess she’d be happy to know it’s finally getting some use.”</p>
<p>Nini snorted and brushed a curl off his forehead, “Okay, Ricky. Let’s get through this.”</p>
<p>He remembered that night in flashes. The chains went on when Ricky started to squirm. Big Red did those he thought. There was pain as his ears elongated and fangs popped out of his gums. His back arched as the moon fully hit him and he roared, causing Big Red to let out a startled yelp.</p>
<p>“Pull it together,” Nini admonished, and she started talking to Ricky, keeping her voice steady as he panted and yanked at the chains. Something fleeting that Miss Jenn said entered his brain and he stared at his claws, red starting to flood his vision.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Big Red sounded scared.</p>
<p>And Ricky dug his claws into his thigh. The smell of blood flooded his senses, but the pain grounded him. He could focus enough to hear Nini’s voice and his heartbeat slowed. When he pulled his hand back, his leg started to heal, and he did it again, in a different spot.</p>
<p>Big Red gagged and Ricky’s head snapped over to growl at him. Nini reached out slowly and slammed the door shut just as Ricky lunged as far as he could with the chains. He fought until his wrists were raw and Nini’s voice broke into his thoughts again. The rest of the night was gone.</p>
<p>He could smell Nini and Big Red outside the door in the hall, and their heart rates indicated that they were still sleeping. Looking down, there was blood all over his left thigh and his fingers. It smelled metallic in the room and he realized blood had dripped on the floor too. He winced, hopefully his dad wouldn’t find that.</p>
<p>Someone woke up while he was taking stock of himself, and Ricky jumped when the door swung open. Big Red was standing there, a tired smile on his face, “Hey, Ricky.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“You good?”</p>
<p>“Been better,” he admitted, “just want a shower I think.”</p>
<p>Big Red nodded and stepped into the closet, “I’ll unchain you and start on some breakfast. Is there anything in particular you want?”</p>
<p>Ricky yawned, jaw popping, “Coffee.”</p>
<p>He laughed and let Ricky free, holding a hand out to help him up, “I’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>The two boys carefully carried a still sleeping Nini to Ricky’s room and laid her on the bed. Ricky tilted his head, “When did she go to sleep?”</p>
<p>Red smiled sheepishly, “I definitely fell asleep before her. She talked to you until you stopped responding though, I bet.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he repeated, ruffling Ricky’s hair, “go shower, Bowen. You reek.”</p>
<p>Standing under the hot water, the tension finally left Ricky’s shoulders. As the blood flowed down the drain, he sighed in relief, he’d made it through the first moon without killing anyone like Miss Jenn said he would. He could totally handle this whole werewolf thing.</p>
<p>
  <em> January 2019 - Junior Year </em>
</p>
<p>“EJ,” his dad called out, “are you paying attention?”</p>
<p>His hand clenched around his pen and he sighed, looking up at his dad. The man was standing in his doorway after pushing the door open without knocking, and he had a weird look on his face. EJ felt a little uneasy when he asked, “What’s up, Dad?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember your cousin, Ash?”</p>
<p>He blinked, unsure where his dad was going with his questioning, “Um, slightly.”</p>
<p>For most of his life, EJ associated his dad with control. Control over his words and actions and facial expressions. Control over who was in their lives. Not to a point of toxicity, but more as if he knew exactly what was out there and he was prepared to counter everything as long as he knew it was coming. But that night, his dad looked out of control.</p>
<p>“Your aunt and uncle called. Apparently there might be trouble brewing in Beacon Hills.”</p>
<p>EJ set his pen down, eyebrows furrowed, “What kind of trouble?”</p>
<p>His dad gave him a look and EJ knew. The kind of trouble that lost him his mom. The kind of trouble that had ruined his life. He sighed, “I see.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We might have to go.”</p>
<p>“Move?” EJ asked incredulously, “In the middle of the school year?”</p>
<p>Rubbing his forehead, his dad sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh, “Maybe. I’ll see if I can postpone, if they can handle it until the summer.”</p>
<p>“What exactly is the issue?”</p>
<p>“There are wolves there. We know the danger of that, but they haven’t ever been a problem. Your aunt tells me they’re building a pack.”</p>
<p>“Turning innocents?” EJ was a bit surprised. If the wolves knew they were safe as long as they weren’t attacking people, he wasn’t sure why they’d start.</p>
<p>“No, something new that we’ve never seen.”</p>
<p>He cocked his head, unsure what his dad was getting at, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“They’re not all wolves,” his dad pulled out his phone to read, “There’s the alpha, a teacher at the high school named Miss Jenn. Her first turned beta is Ricky Bowen and her second turned is Nina Salazar-Roberts. Both were unplanned and her second turned was necessary to save her life, so she got away with it. They have a chimera named Gina, part wolf, part coyote, newly moved into town. No one quite knows her story, but her mom works for the government, so that could be an explanation, depending on her branch.”</p>
<p>EJ winced, “Sounds messy.”</p>
<p>His dad hummed, agreeing, before continuing, “Kourtney is their werecoyote, she was born that way, not bitten, and spent most of her life in her coyote form in the woods. She’s new to the pack. They have another chimera, Seb. None of them have been able to trace his origin, he was kidnapped as a child and showed up part chameleon.”</p>
<p>“What about humans?” EJ asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, one named Big Red and one named Carlos. They work along closely with the pack, the brains behind the entire operation.”</p>
<p>EJ processed the information, tapping his pencil to his lower lip, “Okay, so they’re all working together now?”</p>
<p>“They are. The pack has been growing over the past year and a half, and your aunt and uncle have noticed they’ve been on edge. Something’s happened but they aren’t sure what. They’ve asked for my advice.”</p>
<p>He knew it was a lost cause, his dad loved his sister, and they were doomed to leave the city as soon as she even asked, “So when do we need to leave?”</p>
<p>“I’ll work that out. I’m going to see if we can stretch it out. I know it’s been a hard school year and I don’t want to displace you, it’s unfair.”</p>
<p>“Keep me updated, I guess,” EJ told him with a sigh, “I can start packing my stuff so we can leave as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Don’t,” his dad dismissed, already dialing his aunt’s phone number, “I’m going to see if this can be fixed on a weekend trip. A consultation of sorts.”</p>
<p>EJ highly doubted it but he waited, not going back to his work even after his dad left the room. The last time they’d had a <em> problem </em>, he’d lost his mom. Thinking back, EJ shivered. The night had been cold, and they were hunting down a pack that had been killing families every full moon. His parents weren’t sure if they were recently turned and out of control or just didn’t care.</p>
<p>When they found the pack, there was a fight. EJ’s family had been prepared, they had a plan, but they didn’t realize quite how outnumbered they were.</p>
<p>The alpha snuck up behind him while he was tracking another member of the pack and grabbed him by the throat. EJ’s blood was rushing in his ears, but he still heard his mom scream and felt the alpha stumble, dropping him on his ass. Scrambling to his feet, EJ whirled around and fired an arrow into his arm.</p>
<p>He looked over at his mom, she was on a bit of a hill, and her bullet was what knocked him off balance. She waved at him, looking relieved in the moonlight, but because she was so focused on him, she didn’t hear the beta sneaking up behind her. EJ had to watch, horrified, as the beta killed her, eyes glowing blue through the night.</p>
<p>He fired another arrow, catching the half shifted wolf in between the eyes, and he dropped. But it was too late, his mom was gone. The two of them finished up the rest of the wolves methodically, not wanting to fuck everything up by running on emotion.</p>
<p>But after, they had to bring her home. And bury her. His dad was torn up for weeks, struggling to keep up with everything, and EJ did his best to keep them afloat. </p>
<p>Bitterness grew in his chest, hatred for all werewolves festering. His dad had a network of hunters around the country, all related to him in some way, and they emailed him every day with information on all the packs in the country. EJ monitored them, updated all of his dad’s journals and maps, kept the weapons cleaned, and waited for something to go wrong. He wanted <em> revenge </em>, and it didn’t matter who it was against.</p>
<p>Until his dad pulled him aside before he could step into the office. EJ was surprised to see his dad up and about, much less in his office, and he stumbled back, “Dad?”</p>
<p>“EJ, bud, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>Tears EJ had been repressing for weeks welled up in his eyes, “Dad?” he asked again, voice trembling.</p>
<p>“Son, you have to stop. You can’t let this jade you, this is part of it. We lose sometimes.”</p>
<p>“It’s not fair,” EJ told him a tear slipping down his cheek.</p>
<p>“I know,” his dad soothed, pulling him into a tight hug, “I know. I’m so so sorry.”</p>
<p>EJ fisted his dad’s t-shirt and sobbed into his chest. His dad was as firm and strong as he could remember, but it had been so long since the man had given him a hug, he had to have been a child.</p>
<p>They sank to the floor, backs against the wall as EJ cried. He wanted to yell and break things, but he didn’t. He cried and he went on a long run with his dad and they put the punching bag to good use.</p>
<p>It wasn’t immediate. There was temporary relief, but EJ still dreamed, woke up screaming at least once a week after having to relive his mom’s death. His dad was always there, sleeping in his room sometimes after. And slowly, they got better.</p>
<p>His dad insisted they train harder, “There’s just two of us now, EJ. We have to be even better.” EJ learned more than just the bow and arrow, he got stronger and faster and studied more of the supernaturals. His dad showed him herbs like wolfsbane and the different strands. He learned about mountain ash and mistletoe.</p>
<p>And finally, he learned the mantra. His dad repeated it so often EJ heard it in his sleep, “We protect those, who cannot protect themselves<em>.</em>”</p>
<p>EJ understood why they needed to change from the original - we hunt the hunter, but he still harbored a bit of bitterness. He just really fucking missed his mom.</p>
<p>Before he could spiral further, EJ’s dad stepped into the room again, “Bud,” he spoke softly, drawing EJ’s attention, “we’re moving in July.”</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh of relief, EJ picked his pen back up, “Guess I’ll try and knock out some homework.”</p>
<p>“EJ,” his dad’s voice had a weird tone.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“They called your grandpa.”</p>
<p>EJ had never met the man. He’d heard stories of the man’s unusual methods and his tendency to stretch the rules, and he knew his dad didn’t approve, hence the limited role the man played in his life. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth for a few seconds, EJ asked, “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means we could be walking into a really volatile situation. I want you to be ready because I’m not sure what we’re walking into.”</p>
<p>EJ didn’t like the sound of that. He nodded, stomach lurching a little bit. His dad sighed, he hadn’t looked that defeated in months, and EJ’s heart dropped. He didn’t want his dad to be upset. EJ frowned, “We can go now. Maybe we can beat him there.”</p>
<p>“It’s too late,” his dad told him, “he’s already there.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t they call us first?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>EJ came to the realization late, “We’re the cleanup crew.”</p>
<p>“No,” his dad insisted, “they won’t let it get out of hand.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that,” he argued, “we’re going to be the damage control.”</p>
<p>He watched his dad’s face, and EJ realized he was just echoing what his dad already thought. They sat in silence, too heavy for EJ’s comfort, but he supposed there wasn’t much he could do.</p>
<p>“Start cleaning your room,” his dad told him, pushing away from where he was leaning against the wall near the door frame, “I’ll see about putting the house on the market.”</p>
<p>EJ nodded, not having anything else to say about the situation. Beacon Hills he mused as his dad left, should be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. car window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i don't know his name but he's still on my mind</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we're back!!</p><p>quick warnings: minor character death mentioned</p><p>quick reminder who everyone is in case anyone forgot:<br/>ricky - first beta werewolf<br/>nini - second beta werewolf<br/>gina - chimera (part wolf/part coyote)<br/>seb - chimera (part wolf/part chameleon)<br/>kourtney - werecoyote<br/>carlos - human<br/>big red - human<br/>miss jenn - alpha werewolf</p><p>hope you guys enjoy as we delve into the plot a bit!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> July 2019 - Summer Before Senior Year</em>
</p><p>EJ’s dad woke him up at an ungodly hour to load up the moving truck. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and there was a chill in the air. EJ wasn’t really a superstitious guy, but coupled with the dread in his stomach about the Beacon Hills situation, the unusual weather screamed danger.</p><p>His dad was somber, working silently even when EJ asked him a question. He was normally quiet, but EJ hadn’t seen him that quiet since the few weeks after his mom died. For lack of anything else to do with his hands, EJ popped his knuckles before shoving them into his pockets while his dad made one last round inside the house and hooked the SUV to the back of the trailer.</p><p>EJ watched him lock the door and leave the key in the mail slot near the door. It felt bittersweet, that house they’d made home for years. Though it was full of both good and bad memories, EJ figured that he’d probably actually miss it.</p><p>“Maybe,” his dad’s voice was rough when he actually spoke, and he cleared his throat before starting again, “maybe this is good. A fresh start.”</p><p>Biting the inside of his cheek, EJ nodded, “Maybe so.” But all he could think about was the boxes of his mom’s clothes that they’d had to sort through and get rid of. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought he’d seen his dad crying one night.</p><p>“Ready?” his dad broke him out of his thoughts and squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>EJ smiled up at him, it felt fake, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>Instead of walking around like EJ assumed he would, his dad stayed, shoulders drooping, “I’m trying to do what’s best here, EJ. I don’t want you to resent me later.”</p><p>EJ blinked, unsure how his dad had drawn that conclusion, “I won’t.”</p><p>His dad grimaced, “You say that now. I just want you to promise me that if anything at all goes wrong, you’ll tell me immediately and we’ll get out of there.”</p><p>“I promise. But aren’t we there to help?” EJ asked, confused.</p><p>“We’re there as consultants for now, everything is under control. There have been a few incidents with animals that have your aunt and uncle worried, but otherwise, everything is fine. I honestly don’t think you’ll have to really be involved.”</p><p>“Then why is,” EJ hesitated, something in him didn’t want to call the man grandpa, “Abram there?”</p><p>His dad made a clicking noise with his tongue in response, and EJ knew what it meant; his dad had no clue either. </p><p>The beginning of the ride was fairly quiet, EJ’s dad playing with the radio as they drove further from the city. He spoke up after about 30 minutes when he turned the radio off altogether because he couldn’t settle on a station. </p><p>“EJ,” his dad glanced over, “I need you to know, before we get to Beacon Hills, that things are going to be different there.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked, turning his head, forehead pressed to the window, and looked at him out of the corner of his eye as best as possible. </p><p>Sighing, his dad answered, “Our family has a code, you know that. But codes can differ. The code in Beacon Hills, the code Abram abides by, is different.”</p><p>EJ’s gut churned, his dad sounded serious, almost sad. Tapping a finger on his knee, he almost didn’t want to ask, but he did, “I thought the Caswell code spanned generations. What’s their code?”</p><p>“We hunt those who hunt us.” He took a second, it sounded so unnecessarily menacing, not much room for nuance. And before he could say anything, his dad continued, “Our family is very matriarchal. The woman, in our case, your mother, made the decisions. She wasn’t a Caswell, she married in, and she wasn’t bound by our archaic traditions like your aunt was.”</p><p>EJ knew all of this. His dad had never really sat him down to explain, but he stayed quiet anyway. It was rare he got an actual family history lesson that he didn’t have to research himself. The window glass was cold, it kept his eyes open, and he nodded to show he was still paying attention.</p><p>Clenching the steering wheel a little tighter, his dad started again, “Abram liked my sister better. Maybe it was the resentment I felt toward him that pushed me toward your mother, I don’t know, but as soon as she suggested a change, I agreed, and we left Beacon Hills.”</p><p>“So you’re saying they do things different there,” EJ concluded, suddenly unsure that he wanted to be there. He moved his head to fully face his dad, “They antagonize the werewolves?”</p><p>“Abram did. I don’t know about your aunt; honestly I haven’t spoken to them in years.”</p><p>That surprised EJ. His dad had always spoken so fondly of his sister, and his mom had never given any indication that contact had been cut in any form during his childhood. He could faintly remember a birthday party for his cousin when he was really young, a slip-n-slide and screaming children and ice cream cake.</p><p>“Why not?” he asked.</p><p>His dad shrugged, EJ thought he looked a little sad, “When you don’t abide by the same code, it’s not exactly easy to call for advice. We don’t hunt first, we provide a safe haven. It’s hard to ask a hunter what they’d do in a dangerous situation.”</p><p>EJ snorted, “I suppose that’s true.” He bit his lip, thinking, he’d grown up on their code, a pacifist code apparently, relaxing his jaw when he tasted blood to ask, “Are we going to have to change?”</p><p>“No,” his dad insisted, “I know your mom isn’t here, but she wouldn’t want us to.”</p><p>And while he liked the code, he liked what they stood for, that’s what fucked him up. The simple fact that the code had gotten his mother killed in the end.</p><p>The rest of the trip was silent, EJ thought he might’ve slept for some of it because there was a stretch of highway he couldn’t remember. It wasn’t until they hit a pothole, right in front of the <b>Welcome to Beacon Hills</b> sign, that he fully sat up.</p><p>His dad was tense, less on edge than when they’d left, but not relaxed. EJ looked away from his dad, back out the window as they drove through the main part of town. There were little shops and restaurants, and the sun was shining down. If it wasn’t for the sense of impending doom that had taken permanent residence in EJ’s brain, it might’ve even looked pleasant.</p><p>There were lots of suburbs, more run down areas that they passed, a busy skatepark on one corner and a sign pointing to Beacon Hills High School on the opposite. EJ thought they might turn that way, but his dad flipped on the signal and turned right, headed toward a more remote part of town with bigger houses and a gated entrance.</p><p>It was nice, similar to their old house, and EJ knew why. The less people knew about them, the less questions they’d have to ask about the arsenal they kept in the basement. A few minutes later his dad slowed down in front of a gated house, typing in a code to actually get up the driveway.</p><p>EJ whistled, “Living large, huh?”</p><p>“Compliments of Abram,” his dad told him, an unreadable edge to his voice. EJ decided to not say anything else about the house. His dad parked the van and turned it off, tilting his head back to fully rest against the headrest.</p><p>Debating whether or not he should get out and start moving things in, EJ picked at one of the rips in his jeans. As if his dad could sense his uncertainty, he cracked an eye open to look at EJ before handing over the keys. He hesitated, “You coming?”</p><p>His dad sniffed, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, “In a minute.”</p><p>EJ scrambled out of the car, practically jogging to the front door. He wasn’t sure what he expected when he got it unlocked, but a fully furnished house wasn’t it. It was almost like the place was supposed to feel cozy, but EJ only felt a chill. It was too uniform, too coordinated no matter how many throw pillows there were on the couch.</p><p>He probably stood in the entranceway for five minutes, unmoving, as he took everything in. Their last house was smaller, this was almost like, he paused, wracking his brain for the word. In the end he didn’t have to figure it out, his dad stepped up behind him and muttered, “This looks like a fortress.”</p><p>“How long do we have to stay here?” EJ blurted unthinkingly. Before he could panic, his dad huffed out a laugh.</p><p>Slamming the door shut behind them, his dad answered, “Hopefully not too long.”</p><p>“What if we moved into those apartments downtown?”</p><p>His dad snorted, “Abram wouldn’t allow that, we both know that.”</p><p>EJ wrinkled his nose, he’d met Abram maybe once, but he wasn’t setting a great second impression, “And since when do we do everything he says?”</p><p>“Since forever,” his dad admitted with a grimace, “but especially since your mom died.”</p><p>EJ didn’t really have an answer for that, it wasn’t what he expected his dad to say, so he glanced back toward the house with a frown, “Ready to start moving boxes?”</p><p>“Go pick your room, I can get the boxes in.”</p><p>“Dad,” EJ started protesting, but his dad waved his concerns away, a ghost of a smile on his lips. </p><p>“EJ, I can handle it, I promise.”</p><p>With one last skeptical look at his dad, EJ turned to walk to the stairs. He wasn’t sure how many bedrooms there were, at least three if he had to guess, and he didn’t really care which one he had. </p><p>A bit to his surprise, when he ran his fingers across the stair railing, they came away dusty. And because of that, he almost missed the picture. It was in a bit of a weird place on the wall, but he looked up to see an old framed photo of him and his parents. It stopped him cold, frozen with one foot hovering over the next step as he stared.</p><p>He wondered if his dad knew, if he asked for it, but EJ shook his head. There was no way his dad knew about any of this. It seemed cheap, like some sort of olive branch, he hadn’t forgotten that no one else in his family had come to his mother’s funeral. And if EJ had to guess, his dad hadn’t forgotten either.</p><p>With one last head shake, he climbed up the rest of the stairs and claimed the first room he saw. Plopping down on the bed, EJ was startled at all the dust that flew into the air, and he sneezed. He backed out of the room, closing the door hard behind him, and walked into the second bedroom. It smelled a little musty but it was better than the dust.</p><p>He cracked open the window to get some of the smell out and wandered back downstairs to start sorting through the boxes for his stuff. Unbeknownst to him, Abram arrived while he was upstairs and was helping his dad move in boxes.</p><p>EJ froze. The picture he had in his head was clearly outdated because this man looked old, almost frail. The step at the bottom of the stairs creaked, and EJ cursed himself for calling the man’s attention. He wasn’t sure what facial expression he had, but Abram looked amused.</p><p>“EJ,” he greeted.</p><p>EJ stepped off the stairs fully and nodded, “Abram.”</p><p>The man raised his eyebrows, eyes unreadable as he took EJ in, “How have you been? I’m truly sorry about your mother.”</p><p>It infuriated him, the words felt so fake. EJ knew they were just out of obligation, and he bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t want his dad to get in trouble if he were to snap at his grandpa. Instead, he gathered himself, “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Good. Why aren’t you helping your dad?”</p><p>Right on time, his dad stepped into the house and clearly caught his last question. He answered before EJ had the chance, “I told him to go ahead and pick a room. He had to help me this morning, so I’m giving him a rest.”</p><p>“You should always help your father,” Abram lectured, a hard look in his eyes as he stared at EJ.</p><p>For some unknown reason, EJ’s cheeks burned. This man had no right to come in and act like he knew anything about their family, about his relationship with his father. Stiffly, he nodded and followed his dad back out to take the last box from the van. His dad squeezed his shoulder, pulling him to a stop, “Grab your stuff and go upstairs, I can handle Abram.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked, not wanting to leave his dad alone as ridiculous as it sounded, even to his own ears.</p><p>“Absolutely. I’ve been dealing with his shit for most of my life.”</p><p>EJ snorted and looked down at the box labelled EJ’s Room. His dad squeezed his shoulder once more before nudging him toward the open door. Taking the silent instruction, EJ carried the heavy box inside and up the stairs, stopping halfway to adjust his grip. Abram, fortunately, said nothing.</p><p>Part of him wanted to listen in, to hear what the two men were talking about, but he supposed it really wasn’t his business. As he cut the tape on the box with his pocket knife, he decided maybe ignorance was bliss, it didn’t seem like the man was happy to see either of them.</p><p>The box was full of books, and thankfully there was a shelf in the room, so EJ put some music on and started arranging him the way he liked. His mom bought him a lot of books growing up, books on different mythology and lore; books that taught him to read, write and speak foreign languages; and fantasy books. Those were his favorites, the ones his mom would talk to him about, tucked together on the couch with steaming mugs of tea.</p><p>He thought he heard yelling and the door slam over his music, but he wasn’t sure and didn’t check. Not even a few minutes later, there was a quiet knock on his door frame. EJ paused, “Come in.”</p><p>His dad stepped in with another box and smiled at the mostly finished bookshelf. Setting the box down, he wiped his hands on his pants, “I like it.”</p><p>EJ stared at it for a few seconds, taking everything in, and then turned toward his dad, “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” his dad sat on the edge of the bed, “why do you ask?”</p><p>“Thought I heard yelling.”</p><p>Shutting his eyes, EJ’s dad massaged his temples, “Yeah, Abram mentioned something about moving into the third bedroom and I told him no.”</p><p>“Why?” EJ was a little surprised, he figured his dad would be likely to go along with anything the older man ‘suggested’.</p><p>His dad shrugged, “He has a room at your aunt and uncle’s house. He doesn’t need to be here.”</p><p>EJ rocked back onto his heels, staring at his dad, “I mean, I’m sure we could clean out the other bedroom if he really wanted to stay.”</p><p>But his dad was already shaking his head before he finished the sentence, “No, I don’t want him around you. If your aunt and uncle are willing to house him, that’s their problem. But we won’t be having briefings here, and he won’t be staying here.”</p><p>“Oh,” EJ muttered, unsure what else to say in response to his dad’s adamant words. His dad eyed him and sighed.</p><p>“Look,” he started, “this isn’t our fight and I plan to keep it that way. If they want to instigate, they can do whatever, not our problem.”</p><p>EJ supposed he understood. He stopped questioning his dad’s decisions a long time ago because they always seemed to be with his best interests in mind, and when EJ made decisions, he tried to take his dad into consideration too. There wasn’t really anywhere else to go if something were to happen to him.</p><p>“So, we finish unpacking today and then what?” EJ asked, deciding to change the subject.</p><p>His dad stood, “Today we unpack, tomorrow we go take a look around Beacon Hills. There’s a lot of woods, and the map Abram gave me has very little detail. I want to add to it.”</p><p>EJ nodded and his dad hesitated, almost like he wanted to say something else, but after a few seconds, he left the room. The rest of the night was a blur, EJ closing the door to unpack his clothes and the notebook he kept full of details of the supernatural creatures they’d faced. He hung up his lights and pictures with his friends from his old schools. Though they weren’t in touch anymore, it helped him feel like a ‘normal’ boy.</p><p>It all took him well into the night and by the time his dad was knocking on his door to wake him up, it felt like he’d barely slept. EJ groaned, rolling away to bury his face into the cold pillow. It shocked him awake a little coupled with his dad’s insistent knocking.</p><p>“EJ, wake up.”</p><p>He groaned again before calling out, “I’m up.” </p><p>His dad paused, “Well then, get up.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Laughing, his dad answered, “No choice, son. We have to get to exploring before your grandpa figures out what we’re doing.” </p><p>EJ was intrigued enough to actually get out of bed and get dressed for that. He didn’t understand why Abram would be upset about it, wouldn’t he want them to know the terrain if they were there to help?</p><p>When he got downstairs, he took in all the personal touches his dad had added while he was unpacking his stuff the night before. The blankets tossed over the couch were from their old house and there were a few pictures hung up on the walls and set on side tables. Turning around to look at the stairs, he noticed the picture hung when they got there was gone. Good, he thought to himself.</p><p>His dad had breakfast set on the counter, eggs and bacon and two mugs of coffee. He pushed a plate toward EJ, “Eat up, we’ve got a long day ahead.” </p><p>“Where are we starting?” EJ asked after a few bites, “and what time is it anyway?” </p><p>Glancing at his watch, his dad told him, “Just after 5. We’re starting in the woods and we’ll drive around town after then. I’m going to keep up with the map and I want you to take notes. I have a hunch there are a bunch of traps in the woods.” </p><p>EJ winced at his words, traps seemed unnecessary, especially if the local pack had been relatively peaceful and unproblematic. But then he remembered the code, and had to ask, “If the code implies that they hunt all werewolves, why haven’t they wiped them out?” </p><p>His dad shrugged, “I’m not sure. Maybe there’s some sort of truce enacted. I’m worried Abram might do something drastic just to get a response out of them. I’ve seen him do worse.” </p><p>It sent a chill down EJ’s spine. This pack was made up of kids, around his age even, it was scary to think Abram would kill them in cold blood. They finished breakfast in silence; it was heavy as the implication really sank in for the two of them. He hoped they wouldn’t have to clean up.</p><p>It was foggy outside and a little chilly even for the summer, so EJ and his dad both grabbed light pullovers to ward off the chill. EJ shivered when they stepped outside, the woods looked menacing in the dark. The trees were tall and unending, but his dad walked on anyway. </p><p>The house was surrounded by woods, so they started there, walking in from their backyard. He had been right, there were traps not even 300 feet from the edge of the woods, and EJ marked down the types set up. The sheer amount was alarming, and his dad looked around, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.</p><p>EJ was about to ask what they should do, but before he got the words out, his dad squatted down next to one to disarm it. The woods were eerily quiet, the only sound was the two of their footsteps and breathing. His dad was having to add <em> a lot </em> to the map which really bothered EJ. The fact they’d been given a shitty map was not promising.</p><p>They hiked a few hours, his dad disabling a few traps along the way when they went through an area that was particularly heavy with them. EJ took note of each one in case his dad wanted to come back and look. The sun had come up and the fog started to clear, making it easier for both of them to write and see the traps.</p><p>“These are getting predictable,” EJ muttered as he looked back over his notes.</p><p>His dad hummed, “Not sure if that’s intentional to lull them into a false sense of security or if these are just halfhearted.” </p><p>EJ stopped, “That’s dark, tricking them like that.” </p><p>Not even looking up from his map, his dad shrugged, “Hunt the hunter.” </p><p>Before EJ could even process the moral issues they heard a loud yelp followed by a whine coming from their left. His dad’s head snapped up and he stepped carefully over a trip wire that EJ hadn’t even seen to find whoever was out there.</p><p>EJ caught up a few seconds later, and they saw the boy sitting on the ground at the same time. His dad cleared his throat to get the boy’s attention and his eyes went wide in fright, backing away as best as he could. That’s when they saw the bear trap clamped on his left leg.</p><p>Swearing under his breath, his dad approached the frightened boy, hands up in the air. The boy eyed him suspiciously, frozen in place, but EJ could tell he was ready to bolt. Squatting down in front of the boy, his dad spoke softly, “I just want to help you get it off.” </p><p>“I don’t believe you,” the boy answered, voice shaking a bit.</p><p>EJ approached next, hoping that seeing someone around his age would help soothe him. It seemed like it did, the boy relaxing slightly as his eyes took in EJ. He looked him up and down a few times before nodding to his dad who reached out to the lever to release it.</p><p>“Who are you,” the boy asked, “and why have I never seen you around here before?”</p><p>EJ looked at his dad before answering, “We just moved here. I’m EJ.” As he looked at the boy EJ realized how pretty he was. With long eyelashes and curly hair falling in his face, he was the embodiment of EJ’s type.</p><p>“James,” his dad introduced, pulling EJ out of his thoughts, and finally tossed the trap away. They both watched as the boy’s leg started to heal immediately. Werewolf then. EJ’s shoulders went up defensively out of reflex and the boy paled, realizing they were watching his leg.</p><p>“Um, I-” he didn’t seem to have an explanation, and his voice trailed off to a whisper, “I don’t have an explanation, but please don’t tell. I could get in serious trouble.” </p><p>His dad was nodding, and EJ offered a hand to help the boy up, “We won’t, don’t worry, but the woods aren’t safe, you should get out of here.” </p><p>“I just wanted to run the preserve,” he said under his breath, glaring at the trap covered in his blood, tossed out of the way.</p><p>“Where is that?” EJ’s dad asked, pulling his map out of his pocket.</p><p>The boy tilted his head, looking at the two of them with an unreadable look in his eyes, “Here, you’re in it. There’s a sign on the other side. You two really aren’t from here.” </p><p>“Why would we lie?” EJ asked drily.</p><p>The boy shrugged, “I don’t know. I just don’t trust many people outside of my friends.”</p><p>Which was fair, if he was a werewolf living a secret life, it would make sense he kept to himself. EJ knew his dad probably had suspicions about which one this boy was, and if he had to guess off the top of his head, he would assume Ricky Bowen. Neither of them wanted to freak him out, and Ricky seemed to grow uncomfortable in the silence.</p><p>Unable to resist, EJ teased, “So do you normally spend your Saturday mornings stepping in bear traps?” </p><p>Maybe Ricky laughed, “No, can’t say I do. Normally there aren’t any traps in the preserve.”</p><p>EJ discretely wrote it down in his notes, and he noticed his dad doing the same on his map. Ricky watched both, more curiously this time, “Serious hikers?” EJ could tell he was feeling them out, trying to read their heartbeat.</p><p>“Something like that,” he answered.</p><p>“Okay,” the boy looked uncomfortable again, “well, I should probably head home.” </p><p>“Stay safe,” his dad warned. The boy nodded and took off, jogging faster than the average human. Once he was out of earshot, his dad told EJ, “Mark down that Ricky Bowen runs the preserve sometimes.” </p><p>By the time they got home, it was hot outside. EJ and his dad had both tied their jackets around their waists and were dripping sweat. They’d made their way through most of the woods, not going super deep because they doubted there was much out there.</p><p>“Showers and then lunch,” his dad told him as they made their way up the driveway and through the gate.</p><p>EJ nodded, “After lunch?” </p><p>“We’re going to drive around town. I want to see what all Beacon Hills has to offer.” </p><p>As soon as the door was unlocked, EJ was off, sprinting up the stairs to get to his bathroom. He wanted nothing more than a shower, he felt grimy from dirt and sweat, and his shirt was sticking to his torso, quickly getting cold as his sweat started to freeze under the AC.</p><p>EJ’s clothes landed on the floor with a gross-sounding squelch and he climbed in the shower, trying to keep it quick. He knew his dad would probably want to leave soon, and he didn’t want to keep him waiting. </p><p>Sure enough when he got back down, his dad was already standing over two sandwiches and another cup of coffee each, scrolling through something on his phone. EJ grabbed the only one not bitten off of and a sip of the full cup.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” he asked after a few seconds when his dad refused to acknowledge him.</p><p>His dad hummed, “Just checking messages. Abram and Debby want to meet later this afternoon for a status report.”</p><p>EJ made a face as he chewed and swallowed before answering, “Status of what?”</p><p>“We’re being briefed.”</p><p>“On what?” he repeated.</p><p>His dad sighed, rubbing his eyes, “The impending war.”</p><p>“I do not like the sound of that.”</p><p>With one last sigh, his dad nodded, “Me neither.” </p><p>EJ was a little surprised when he went the opposite direction of town, and when he glanced over at his dad, the man was tense, hands gripping the wheel hard. He stared curiously as they pulled into a driveway about ten minutes away, very similar to theirs, with an almost identical black suburban parked outside.</p><p>“We’re not going to drive around first?” </p><p>“They wanted us over ASAP.”</p><p>EJ waited for his dad to get out before following suit, walking just a few steps behind him to the door. His dad paused, hand hovering close to the door, and EJ could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he mentally prepared himself. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since his dad had seen his family, but from this hesitance, it seemed like a long time.</p><p>“Dad?” EJ asked, and it seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. Without further pause, his dad knocked on the door. A few seconds later a girl pulled it open, and EJ recognized his cousin. It had been so many years since he’d seen her, but she looked the same.</p><p>“EJ, Uncle James, come on in!” she greeted cheerfully.</p><p>His dad stepped in first, EJ quick to follow, and she chattered on, leading them down the hallway to the study. All the adults in the house were gathered around a desk, looking at papers spread out. Ashlyn nudged EJ, “Let’s go, I’ll show you my room.” </p><p>EJ looked at his dad, confused, and his dad shook his head at her, “EJ stays, he’s part of this.” </p><p>His aunt looked up and clucked her tongue, “He’s too young.” </p><p>“He’s not. EJ stays,” his dad repeated firmly. Ashlyn held her hands up and slowly backed out of the room, clearly not ready to start a fight.</p><p>Abram was leaning against the desk, looking at both of his children with a strange look on his face. He cleared his throat, “See, Debby. She’s old enough to be part of this.” </p><p>“She’s not,” EJ’s aunt insisted, “she’s just a kid.”</p><p>EJ had to hold back a sarcastic laugh as he imagined just for one second being privileged enough to have the chance to stay out of it. He had no choice, they were the only hunters in the Bay Area, and EJ had to start young to help his parents.</p><p>His dad crossed his arms, losing patience, “Why are we here?” </p><p>EJ’s uncle tensed at his dad’s tone, and EJ tensed in response, ready to come to his dad’s defense if it came down to it. His aunt rolled her eyes, “Relax, both of you. It’s just an update on what we’ve learned about the pack from surveillance.” </p><p>“Surveillance,” Abram scoffed, “you need to bring Ashlyn in, she has to know more than your shitty allies that hide in warehouses.”</p><p>Debby shook her head, an ugly look on her face, and EJ realized this must be a common argument. His uncle looked resigned, almost like he agreed with Abram, which EJ found very interesting, but he stayed in place, slightly behind Debby.</p><p>They started talking, catching EJ and his dad up on information they mostly already knew through their own research. He took the chance to look around the study. One wall was covered top to bottom with bookshelves. How many books could one family read, he wondered to himself.</p><p>There was a TV on another wall, opposite the desk, with CCTV footage of the outside of the house. EJ thought it was maybe a little excessive to have cameras at their own house, that was gated no less, but if they’d made that many enemies, he guessed it was worth it.</p><p>A third wall had a map on it, a bigger version of his dad’s, and it had random marks all over it. He wasn’t sure what they were marking, it wasn’t the same as they did earlier that day, so he assumed it wasn’t traps. The last wall had weapons and weapon cases. EJ hadn’t ever seen the point of keeping weapons hung on the wall, it just seemed dangerous, but apparently they didn’t care.</p><p>“Now the adults should talk,” Abram said, breaking EJ out of his thoughts. He was startled and shook his head to protest, but his dad squeezed his shoulder and gently pushed him toward the door. Smiling reassuringly at EJ, he pushed him once more out of the study before shutting it behind them.</p><p>EJ huffed, unhappy about being left out, and decided to wander up the stairs where he assumed Ashlyn’s room was located. He discovered he was right when he pushed the door open and she was laying on the floor, ear hovering over a vent.</p><p>She smiled at him and whispered, “Welcome to the bench. This vent goes straight into the study, so if you want to hear, come on over.” </p><p>EJ eagerly walked across the room, mimicking her position flat on his stomach, ear over the vent. Their voices were low, but EJ could pick up a little of what they were saying. His aunt was talking, “-in Mexico. We need to know what happened to them.” </p><p>“Gina and Seb,” Ashlyn filled him in, “they both lived there at one point, so my parents think whatever experiments that were done on them to become chimeras happened there.” </p><p>“Safe assumption,” EJ mused, “that’s a hell of a coincidence.” </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>They both tuned back in just in time to hear Abram, “I want you and EJ to go.” </p><p>“What?” his dad asked, tone of voice incredulous.</p><p>“I want you to go to Mexico and do some digging. The two of you are pretty meticulous with your research, I heard about your escapade in the woods this morning.” </p><p>EJ winced and his dad was silent for a few seconds before responding, “Why were there so many traps? That’s dangerous.” </p><p>When EJ glanced over, he saw his cousin nodding in response to his dad’s words, and he felt a bit better. Clearly she had a better head on her shoulders than her parents.</p><p>His aunt answered, almost in a yell, “It’s not your place to come in and start fucking with things. We have them set strategically.” </p><p>And that answered his dad’s question from earlier. They were set in a pattern to lull whoever was in the woods into a dangerous sense of comfort. EJ sucked in a breath at the realization, and he felt more than saw Ashlyn flinch next to him.</p><p>“Why?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s not my choice,” she mumbled, “I’m on the fringes.” </p><p>“Push back,” he answered, “it’s not that hard.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “You’ve met my mother.” </p><p>“Once.” </p><p>Narrowing her eyes at EJ, she had a defensive tone when she asked, “What does that mean? Your family <em> left </em>.” </p><p>But EJ had the feeling that maybe that wasn’t the entire story. He didn’t want to fight with his cousin, so he shrugged, willing to let it go for the time being. She slowly relaxed, still looking at him with an upset look on her face.</p><p>“Relax,” he told her, “they aren’t done.” </p><p>“We <em> just </em> got here,” his dad was protesting, “we’ve barely been here for 24 hours and you already expect me to uproot my son again?”</p><p>“It’s temporary,” his uncle cut in, “he’ll be back by the time school starts.”</p><p>EJ could tell his dad felt trapped, they had no choice if they wanted to stay in his family’s good graces. Ashlyn looked a little sad as she realized he was leaving again. Blinking quickly, her voice was hoarse, “Keep in touch. We’re in this together now.” </p><p>They were not, EJ thought to himself, EJ and his dad were in this together, Ashlyn was a stranger, but he nodded anyway. He thought about his dad and how much easier things would be for him if EJ just played along and played nice.</p><p>His dad called him a few moments later, defeated tone, and they left. Climbing into the car, EJ let out a heavy sigh, “What’s wrong, Dad?” </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” his dad started, “but we have to go on a trip.” </p><p>“Where?” EJ asked, playing dumb.</p><p>“Mexico, for research reasons. Apparently your aunt and uncle can’t do it themselves.” </p><p>“Are we being punished?” EJ responded quickly, thinking maybe that could be a reason for the sudden demand.</p><p>His dad sighed, “I’m not sure. Your grandpa found out about our little tour this morning. Maybe so.”</p><p>“How?” EJ asked, though he already knew Abram knew, he wasn’t sure how the old man found out.</p><p>His dad smiled sadly, “I forgot how many eyes and ears he has out there, it was my fault, son. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Well, maybe it’ll be like a vacation.” </p><p>Snorting, his dad tried to match his optimism, “Maybe so. But for now, pack a bag. We leave in the morning.” </p><p>It seemed unfair, like they had to earn their place despite his dad growing up in Beacon Hills. He’d never felt like such an outcast, even when he started at a new school. His dad frowned, he’d been doing that too much lately, so EJ nudged his shoulder, “One last hoorah before senior year.” </p><p>“Usually senior trips are <em> after </em> senior year.” </p><p>EJ shrugged, “When have we ever done things the right way?” </p><p>And much to EJ’s relief, his dad laughed, finally looking more like his old self again.</p><p>
  <em> September 2019 - Senior Year</em>
</p><p>Ricky didn’t see him again until the first day of school, the hot boy whose dad saved him from the bear trap that definitely shouldn’t have been there thanks to the agreement they made with the Caswell family. He’d been looking all over town, trying to catch his scent again. Nini kept telling him he was being obsessive, but he was curious about the boy who didn’t react when his leg healed.</p><p>He managed to trace the boy’s scent back to a house, but it was empty when he got there. It stayed empty for the next two months, much to his disappointment, and it definitely didn’t help that Ricky immediately forgot the boy’s name because he was so distracted by his jawline. But then, he heard a door slam and a familiar voice holding a conversation out the rolled down car window.</p><p>Unable to stop himself, Ricky eavesdropped, “You sure you’re up for this? You don’t have to go today, we can take the day to see the town and get settled back in.” </p><p>The boy sighed and shook his head fondly, “I’m fine, Dad. I don’t want to get behind already on the first day.” </p><p>His dad still looked hesitant but after a few seconds pulled away from the curb. The boy rolled his eyes, but he didn’t look upset, and Ricky took a few seconds to take him in. He looked more tan than he did when Ricky saw him those few months ago, and his hair had grown out much longer. </p><p>Ricky knew it was creepy but he couldn’t stop staring at him; he didn’t even know his name for fuck’s sake. It was as if the boy could feel eyes on him, and he glanced around, trying to figure out who was watching him. Ricky ducked his head, praying to whatever deity was out there that the boy didn’t see him.</p><p>Nini looked panicked when she found him hiding behind his board, heart pounding, and once she saw him sitting alone, no threat in sight, she rolled her eyes. Impatiently, she shoved him, “Are you kidding me right now? I thought something was wrong!” </p><p>“Wait what?” Ricky asked, turning to face her for the first time, “Why would something be wrong?”</p><p>“Your chemosignals were all over the place. What the hell, Ricky? You’re normally so good at keeping your heartbeat steady and masking your smell, but you were all over the place.” </p><p>Ricky shrugged, totally at a loss, “I don’t know. I guess I just got distracted.” </p><p>“By what?” she asked, but it sounded more like a demand.</p><p>“Him,” he pointed, ducking again when the boy’s gaze swiveled in their direction.</p><p>Nini tilted her head, eyeing him for a few seconds before nodding in acknowledgment, “Fair, he’s hot.” </p><p>Something felt off in Ricky’s chest at her words, and he couldn’t stop the growl. Nini leaned back, shocked, and Ricky was horrified. He hadn’t growled at anyone in <em> years </em>, and his control was impeccable.</p><p>“What the fuck is happening?” he muttered, standing up, “I’m so sorry Nini.” </p><p>She looked guarded but nodded anyway, “It’s all good, Ricky. Just figure it out. We can’t have you losing control now.” </p><p>“I know,” Ricky was embarrassed, and he looked down at his shoes, “probably just the full moon and all the nerves from starting senior year.” </p><p>Nini gave him another assessing look, but didn’t say anything further, allowing him to make his escape. Ricky felt so terrible that tuned everyone around him out while he tried to figure out what the hell was causing that reaction. Normally his senses and reflexes kept him on guard enough to not hit anyone, but not that time. </p><p>Without warning, Ricky slammed into someone, their hands shooting out to grab him by the shoulders before he could hit the floor. Heart pounding, yet again, he looked up and caught the eye of the boy he’d been staring at. Ricky was pretty sure the guy recognized him, something flashing in his eyes.</p><p>“Are we going to keep meeting with you attempting to get hurt?” the boy asked him, amused.</p><p>Ricky had forgotten how nice his voice had been, and instead of responding, he gaped at the boy. His eyebrows were slowly rising as Ricky stared, and he waved a hand in front of Ricky’s face to get his attention, “Hello? Anyone home?” </p><p>Closing his mouth, Ricky felt his face start to burn, “Shit, um, sorry. Again, I guess.” He laughed nervously and it came out strained, but luckily the boy didn’t seem too offended or put off. Ricky held his hand out, “Um, I’m Ricky.” </p><p>The boy took his hand and shook it, palms more calloused than Ricky was expecting. He shivered as the boy introduced himself, “I’m EJ. Nice to meet you. Again.” Ricky blushed even harder when EJ clearly realized Ricky had forgotten his name. </p><p>“I’m really bad with names, I’m sorry,” Ricky told him, feeling awful despite the amused look on EJ’s face.</p><p>EJ shrugged, waving his words away, “No problem, we met a while ago anyway, wouldn’t expect you to remember me from then.”</p><p>Ricky’s jaw dropped, that boy didn’t expect someone to remember him. That boy who was getting looks from girls and boys alike in the hallway. That boy who Ricky had the biggest crush on and who fucked up any control he had over his wolf.</p><p>“Of course I remember you, just not your name,” Ricky trailed off, biting the inside of his lip, only releasing it when EJ started to laugh. He liked the sound of it. Immediately wanting to spend more time with EJ, so he asked, “Hey, do you want me to show you around today? It’s a little confusing.”</p><p>EJ shrugged, holding out his schedule, “I think I got it, thanks.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t know anyone to ask for help except me,” Ricky tried to bargain.</p><p>“Do you make assumptions about everyone you meet?” EJ asked with a laugh, “or is that something just I get the privilege of experiencing.”</p><p>Ricky, unable to come up with a single appropriate thing to say, answered, “Just you.”</p><p>“EJ,” someone yelled from down the hall before he could answer Ricky, and with a little wave, EJ was gone, headed toward whoever he called out for him. Heart sinking, Ricky watched him walk away sadly, only to straighten up when he stopped in front of Big Red’s locker. Maybe that could be his in, but Ricky held back, wanting to see how EJ knew his friends.</p><p>“This is my cousin, EJ,” Ash introduced, and Ricky watched Red shake his hand with a nervous look on his face. EJ drew himself up to full height and looked down on him for a few seconds before relenting a little, though the scowl never left his face.</p><p>The bell rang and Big Red practically ran away from the two cousins, catching Ricky by the arm, and dragged him to their first class. Much to the boy’s horror, EJ walked it a few seconds later and made his way toward one of the few empty seats in the room, right in front of Ricky. Before Ricky could come up with anything to say to salvage the disaster of a conversation they’d had earlier that morning, Gina cleared her throat from next to him, catching EJ’s attention.</p><p>EJ looked at her and a flash of recognition crossed his face so quickly that Ricky wasn’t even sure he saw it right. It was gone before Ricky could process and EJ nodded at her, “Hey.”</p><p>Gina raised her eyebrows, “Hey. You’re new.” It might’ve been a question, but she certainly didn’t phrase it that way, eyebrows raised as she sized him up.</p><p>“I am,” EJ refused to back down from her poorly masked challenge.</p><p>She nodded, looking him up and down, “Where are you from?”</p><p>“The Bay Area.”</p><p>Ricky didn’t like the growing hostility between the two, so he butted in, “Oh, that’s cool! What’s it like up there?”</p><p>The hard look on EJ’s face softened the slightest bit, and Ricky thought he could see some of the tension in his jawline loosen, “It was nice, not too different from Beacon Hills but closer to a big city.”</p><p>Ricky nodded vigorously, vibrating in his seat, mostly from nerves but also from the excitement of finally having EJ’s attention again. Until it was lost when Gina butted in again, “Why’d you leave then?”</p><p>EJ squinted at her and then his eyes darted over toward Ashlyn on the other side of the room. The discomfort between the three of them grew and EJ squared his shoulders, “My mom died and we wanted to be near family.”</p><p>It was like all the fight left Gina’s body in an instant; she looked and smelled guilty. Ricky wasn’t sure if she knew that EJ was related to Ash or the implications of that being the case, or if she was vetting him because of Ricky’s interest. He’d talked about EJ more than he thought and apparently Nini had been running her mouth again.</p><p>“You talked to Nini about me,” he hissed at her, realizing Nini was the only person who could’ve told her about EJ.</p><p>Gina flipped him off, but he could smell the waves of embarrassment she always emanated when Nini was brought up in conversation. Ricky rolled his eyes at how ridiculous the situation between his friend and his beta was and focused back on EJ who was watching their interaction with a calculating look on his face.</p><p>“Sorry about your mom,” Gina offered and smiled sheepishly at EJ, “you’re related to Ash?”</p><p>EJ nodded, relaxing a bit at her less obtrusive question, “Yeah, she’s my cousin.”</p><p>“Dad’s side or mom’s?” Ricky blurted, unable to stop the probably rude follow up question. It was like his brain to mouth filter was out of service for the day, and he didn’t know what to do about it.</p><p>EJ tilted his head and tapped his pen on his lip, “I’m not entirely sure how that’s your business.”</p><p>Ricky tried to salvage the situation, “It’s not I guess, just trying to get to know you.” But the damage had been done, EJ’s shoulders were up around his ears defensively, and he smelled a bit like anger but more like distrust. It made Ricky’s nose burn.</p><p>After a few seconds of staring Ricky down, EJ seemed to come to a decision and relaxed the smallest bit, “My dad’s.”</p><p>Ricky was shocked EJ actually answered him and spent the rest of the time that the teacher was setting up for the day trying to come up with a good answer. His brain was jumbled with too many questions, namely: are you a Caswell; why did you tell me that anyway; and will you go out with me?</p><p>His first question was answered during roll call. It was the same classes with the same people, but this time, instead of a girl being right after Ashlyn Caswell, the teacher called out EJ Caswell. </p><p>Not everyone knew about the supernatural or about what the Caswells really did, but they had a bit of a reputation around town. Ash’s dad was a known firearms dealer, and her mom dealt with private security, or so they claimed. Ricky and his friends knew what they really were. Hunters.</p><p>Unfortunately, it likely meant that EJ was also a hunter. </p><p>As soon as Ricky rationalized that, he wanted to slam his head into his desk. <em> Obviously </em> EJ was a hunter, he and his dad hadn’t reacted in the slightest to his leg healing. He could feel Gina watching him curiously through his little meltdown over the new boy, but he ignored her.</p><p>Did EJ know about them? Ricky knew that Ashlyn’s parents knew most of it, but he wasn’t sure how much, and he didn’t know if EJ was actually in on the whole thing. Based on what Ash told them, she was kept pretty far away, but if EJ lost his mom, Ricky assumed he’d be in the know about his pack.</p><p>He wasn’t able to push his questions and concerns out of his brain for the entire class period, and Ricky barely paid attention. Luckily Big Red would have the notes for him to copy later. But of course his brain went totally blank when EJ turned to face him after the bell. </p><p>“What class do you have next?” EJ asked. His tone made him sound bored, but Ricky could hear one genuine note, and after processing that EJ was talking to him, Ricky realized he had no clue. He tried to pull his schedule out of his backpack and accidentally sent a notebook and pen flying.</p><p>EJ bent down to pick them up at the same time as Ricky, and they slammed heads. Ricky groaned, though it was more for show than anything else, and he was pretty sure this second disaster would send EJ running, not wanting to deal with him anymore. </p><p>But, he’d never had a reliable gut feeling, and when he looked up, EJ was staring at him, patiently waiting for an answer. Ricky stared at his schedule, struggling to read with EJ’s focus on him, and the throbbing in his head started to fade. </p><p>After a few seconds with no answer, EJ huffed and pulled the schedule gently from his grasp to look for himself. Ricky watched him skim it before he offered it back, a small smile on his lips, and Ricky couldn’t hold back, “How many classes do we have together.”</p><p>“Four, lucky for you since you seem to have the attention span of a goldfish,” he teased, reaching over to punch Ricky’s shoulder gently, maybe a little harder than necessary.</p><p>“Lucky for me,” Ricky weakly repeated, a few seconds later processing that he’d been insulted, “wait, hey!” he defended, following a laughing EJ into the hallway.</p><p>“See you in chemistry,” EJ tossed back over his shoulder with a smirk. Ricky stood frozen, watching him walk away, the further he got from Ricky, the more rigid his shoulders got.</p><p>Gina came up behind him and threw an arm over his shoulder, startling him. She furrowed her eyebrows, “What’s up with your spidey senses today, Ricky?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he muttered, still watching as EJ turned the corner, not even having the mind to protest the spidey senses comment.</p><p>EJ didn’t sit by him in the next two classes they shared, but Ricky got the feeling he was watching. Every time he looked up though, EJ was staring at the board, taking notes like a good student. It was really weird.</p><p>The last class they had together, Economics, EJ sat right next to him, only acknowledging him with a head nod. Nini, also in the class, gave him a weird look, and Ricky wasn’t sure what to make of this new, cold EJ, but it was unsettling. His gums were tingling where his fangs usually popped out, and several times he had to fight to keep his claws in. Something was wrong, and Nini could tell. She kept looking over at him in concern, and it eventually caught EJ’s attention.</p><p>Halfway through, EJ leaned over and whispered, “It can’t be healthy being that tense. Relax, Bowen.”</p><p>Ricky scoffed, but it had the desired effect, his fingers and gums stopped itching and he was able to relax. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nini relax too. EJ seemed proud of himself and nodded at Ricky, who was feeling nothing but relief that EJ wasn’t mad at him.</p><p>“I thought I did something wrong,” he whispered back, not even caring that it came out more vulnerable than he wanted.</p><p>EJ tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Why?”</p><p>“You were avoiding me.”</p><p>Making a noise of understanding, EJ smiled, “Yeah, science and history aren’t my best subjects; I needed some distance so I’d be able to focus in those classes instead of paying attention to you.”</p><p>Suddenly, Ricky’s ability to breathe disappeared and he almost choked at the honesty in EJ’s tone. He wasn’t sure if EJ was calling him distracting in a good way or bad, and he was too afraid to ask. After trying to switch his brain back on, Ricky managed to squeak, “Oh,” before promptly burying his bright red face in his arms, wishing the ground would just swallow him up.</p><p>EJ snorted and turned back to his work, leaving Ricky to gather himself, yet again. It hadn’t even been eight hours and he was losing it. It was obvious he wasn’t okay, but he wondered if EJ could tell exactly how not okay he actually was. Nini could, she kept her body angled slightly toward his for the rest of the class, and was over at his seat, yanking him out of the classroom before the bell even finished ringing. Ricky looked back and just managed to catch the hurt look on EJ’s face before the expressionless mask went back up.</p><p>“What the hell?” he asked her, shaking her arm off his shoulder to smooth out his shirt where she’d been gripping it.</p><p>Nini whirled on him, fire in her eyes, “Me what the hell? No, you what the hell? You haven’t had problems controlling your shift in so long, what’s going on?”</p><p>“We only have one class together, how do you even know?” Ricky defended, not really wanting to psychoanalyze himself in the loud, smelly school hallway.</p><p>Nini bit her bottom lip and looked around, probably trying to stall, and eventually told him, “Pack bond, I could tell.”</p><p>It was probably true to a degree, but Ricky knew it wasn’t just that. He gasped, and her head jerked up to meet his eyes. Crossing his arms, Ricky accused, “Gina told you. I hate you both.”</p><p>She didn’t even bother denying it, just ruffled his hair, “We’re worried about you.”</p><p>“I can handle myself,” he grumbled, shoving her hand away.</p><p>Nini scoffed, “Clearly.”</p><p>Ricky didn’t bother answering, just grabbed the books he needed and his board out of his locker so he could get out of there as fast as possible. He looked at her once more, “I’ll talk to you guys later, when you’re finally ready to stay out of my business.”</p><p>“We’re pack, we’ll always be in your business,” Nini yelled after him, but Ricky didn’t turn around. He let himself be swallowed up by the other students streaming out of the building toward the parking lot, and unintentionally sharpened his senses to try and find EJ.</p><p>Ricky picked up his scent, it was really addictive and distinct, and turned just in time to see EJ climb into the passenger seat of a black SUV. His dad was driving, and Ricky couldn’t help but appreciate the gene pool in that family. EJ made eye contact with him out the window and waved; Ricky’s face broke into a small smile unintentionally.</p><p>“Ready?” Big Red asked from behind him, startling Ricky. </p><p>Whirling around, hand over his pounding heart, Ricky glared at him, “A little warning dude!”</p><p>Red gave him a weird look, “Since when have you needed a warning, you can always hear me coming.”</p><p>Ricky wanted to scream. If one more person asked what was going on with him, he was going to scream. So instead of answering his friend, Ricky turned and took off down the sidewalk on his board. Usually Big Red took him home, but he needed to think on his own. </p><p>But he never really got the chance. Ricky took a nap as soon as he got home, easily falling asleep on the couch while trying to do some economics homework. It was dark when he snapped awake, the only sound was the humming lights in the kitchen and his phone vibrating on the coffee table next to him. When the vibrating stopped, the soft music he’d been playing while doing homework started back, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>It was only a few seconds before someone tried to call him, so Ricky picked up his phone, “Hello?”</p><p>Big Red sounded panicked, “Dude, where are you?”</p><p>Ricky sat up, concern rushing through him, “At home, why?”</p><p>“You didn’t answer your phone, we’ve been trying to call you for like 30 minutes.”</p><p>Wincing, he admitted, “Fell asleep reading for econ.”</p><p>Red sighed, it sounded relieved, “Okay, I’m glad you’re okay, but you need to get here right now.”</p><p>“Where?” Ricky asked, already shoving his book aside and standing up to slide his shoes back on.</p><p>“Gina’s. The police, my dad, has just arrested Seb.”</p><p>Ricky blinked, stomach lurching as he tried to process, “What?”</p><p>“They think he killed his stepdad.”</p><p>He was running out the door seconds later, board in hand. Gina’s wasn’t too far from his house, and she lived across the street from Seb. Ricky’s breathing sounded loud to his own ears, and he tried to control it before asking, “Why would they think that?”</p><p>“You know how his stepdad was,” Big Red answered uncomfortably, “and now he’s dead. My dad knows Seb’s not human somehow, whatever killed his stepdad was supernatural.”</p><p>Ricky made it to Gina’s pretty quickly after Big Red hung up, and he burst through the door. Carlos was pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath, and Ricky managed to make out, “-told him he should go to the police about it, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>Nini wrapped her arms around his waist to try and get him to sit. He couldn’t fight her strength and sank into the couch, tears welling up in his eyes. Looking around the room, he finally saw Ricky, “It wasn’t him, you have to believe me!”</p><p>Ricky held a hand up and looked around to gauge everyone else’s reactions. Gina looked closed off, sitting in the arm chair; Ricky couldn’t read the expression on her face. Ash had her face buried in her hands, and Big Red was standing next to her, rubbing up and down her back. Nini was still hanging on to Carlos; Ricky could tell she firmly believed Seb was innocent, just like Carlos. Kourtney looked unconcerned, picking at her nails. </p><p>“Has anyone called Miss Jenn?” Ricky finally asked.</p><p>“She didn’t answer either,” Ash spoke up, lifting her face. Her eyes were bloodshot; she looked absolutely devastated. No one spoke, so she continued, “My parents are going to find out about this and they’re going to kill him.”</p><p>Carlos squeaked, face dropping and tears welling back up in his eyes. Ricky glared at Ash and crossed the room to sit on his other side and pull him into a hug, “They won’t. We’ll prove his innocence.”</p><p>“How?” Gina asked sharply, finally showing some emotion, “Everyone knows his stepdad hit him. The police know about us, they know Seb definitely could’ve done this. The Caswells have been foaming at the mouth for an opportunity to take us out, and this is it.”</p><p>Ash frowned, opening her mouth like she was about to defend her family, but one look from Ricky had her sinking back into the chair she’d claimed. Ricky needed to do something, he was the pseudo-alpha here, so he hopped to his feet, “When the police leave, we’re going over. We’ll find something to prove it wasn’t Seb and Big Red can show his dad. It’ll prove it was someone not in this pack.”</p><p>“Do we know it’s not someone in the pack?” Kourtney finally spoke, looking up from her spot on the floor, pinning her glare on Carlos, “How do we know it wasn’t you, finally snapping to defend your boyfriend.”</p><p>Carlos blinked, shocked, not expecting the tables to turn on him and fired back, “I couldn’t. First of all, I’m a human. Secondly, I could never actually kill someone, no matter how mad they make me. What about you, though? You weren’t at school today.”</p><p>“I had things to take care of,” she snapped, tensing as if ready to pounce.</p><p>Ricky growled, silencing the room, “No, we can’t let this tear us apart. It’ll only make it easier for whoever is killing to get rid of us.”</p><p>“We don’t know that’s what they want,” Big Red broke in, “maybe they just really hated Seb’s stepdad. We all knew the guy, he was a dick.”</p><p>Which Ricky supposed was true. He sighed, and Nini quietly threw in, “I hate to say it, but is it really that big of a coincidence that more Caswells come into town and suddenly someone is dead? It seems suspicious.”</p><p>“How the hell could EJ have a part in this?” Ash snarled, even Big Red’s hand on her shoulder couldn’t settle her, “You leave him and the rest of my family out of this.”</p><p>Gina bared her teeth in their direction, “I agree with Nini. The Caswells are bad fucking news.”</p><p>“How could they have done anything if it was supernatural? They clearly aren’t supernatural,” Big Red asked, trying to mediate.</p><p>“They certainly know enough about us to frame us,” Gina answered, clearly not about to let it go.</p><p>Ash narrowed her eyes, “You don’t know what they know.”</p><p>“Yeah, because you’re the most unhelpful inside source we have! We’d know more if you could just nut up and actually do some digging. But instead, you’re content to straddle the fence. Guess what, Ashlyn, a day is coming fast where you’ll have to choose, us or them. I hope you’re ready to make that choice.”</p><p>The living room was silent after that, no one knew what to say, but Ricky knew, deep down, that Gina was right. Ashlyn was important to the pack, but she still pledged loyalty to her family. They were bound to clash one day, and it seemed like it would be happening sooner rather than later.</p><p>No one spoke for a while until Miss Jenn pushed the front door open. She looked somber, more serious than Ricky had ever seen her. Looking around, she caught Ricky’s eye and tilted her head, motioning for him to join her. </p><p>It was chilly outside, oddly reminiscent of the night she turned him all those years ago. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed, waiting for her to start talking. She didn’t wait long, “What do you think?”</p><p>“I think this is bad,” he answered, unsure how to process everything that happened earlier.</p><p>Miss Jenn actually smiled, “Yeah, I suppose it is. Do you think Seb did it?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it seems out of character. But I don’t know who it could be.”</p><p>With a long sigh, Miss Jenn reached over to squeeze his shoulder, “Under the right pressure, we can all snap and do something out of character. I’ll look into it, but I’m not sure we’re going to like what we find. You focus on keeping the pack together; you’re going to need each other.”</p><p>Ricky nodded, and she squeezed his shoulder one last time. When she let her hand drop, Ricky watched her walk across the street and duck under the crime scene tape into the house. He dreaded going back inside Gina’s house, but everyone had calmed down a bit while he talked to Miss Jenn.</p><p>Nini stood up, “What did she say?”</p><p>“She’s looking into it. But in the meantime, we have to stick together. I think we should probably do some investigating of our own, but for right now, the priority is keeping the Caswells at bay. Ash, we’re going to need your help.”</p><p>“We need EJ,” she told him, a sad look on her face.</p><p>“Why?” Gina asked, closed off again.</p><p>Ash sighed, “He knows more about the family than I do. He’s been a hunter since he was 14, so if anyone knows my family’s plans, it’s him.”</p><p>Ricky nodded, “Okay, if everyone’s fine with it, I’ll talk to EJ. Try to get to know him and see what he can tell us.”</p><p>Ash looked like she wanted to say something but was holding herself back. Big Red shook his head slightly, as if to tell her not to, so she listened, biting her lip to push back whatever words were on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>“Gina, Nini, and Kourtney, go check out the house. See if you can pick up any scents that aren’t Seb’s or his stepdad’s. Big Red, me and you will go to the station, see if we can get any information out of your dad. Ash, go home and tell us what your family has to say about this. Find out if they have any theories outside of Seb. And Carlos, get some sleep. I know you’re worried, but there’s nothing you can do right now.”</p><p>Carlos was shaking his head before Ricky could even finish, “No, I want to go with you and Big Red. I need to see him.”</p><p>“I doubt we’ll see him,” Big Red told him, voice soft, “my dad will have him locked up, and I doubt we’ll go farther than his office. Plus, the station will be a zoo, he was a deputy, and they won’t take well to the death of one of their own.”</p><p>All the fight left Carlos’s body, and Ash walked over to help him up, “Come on, I’ll take you home.”</p><p>He nodded, a tear finally escaping and dripping down his cheek. Ash smiled at the rest of them, but it was strained, “I’ll let you guys know what I find out. Keep us updated.”</p><p>Everyone said their goodbyes, and soon, Ricky was in the passenger seat of Big Red’s jeep, riding toward the police station. It was quiet, neither of them making a move for the radio, and eventually, Red broke the silence, “Do you think he did it?”</p><p>Ricky shrugged, rubbing his eyes, “I don’t know, but it really doesn’t look good.”</p><p>“No, it really doesn’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. only a matter of time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>look me in the eyes<br/>tell me you're not lying to me<br/>see through your disguise<br/>you can't keep on hiding from me</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings: <br/>bullet wound and blood at the end of the chapter but not too graphic</p>
<p>this one's a doozy folks, lots of information covered. hope you guys are enjoying so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mid-September 2019 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky knew he was being weird. With Seb in jail, the pack was on edge, and no one was trusting anyone for anything which left Ricky at a real loss as the stand-in alpha. It seemed like everyone was mad at him for things he really couldn’t change, and Ricky was at his wit’s end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos wanted Seb out of jail. Big Red wanted the pack to stop talking shit about his dad. Nini wanted Ricky to step up and make big decisions. Gina wanted to hunt down the Caswell family and torture them until they gave some inkling of whatever plans they had. Ashlyn wanted to throttle Gina. Kourtney wanted Ricky to tell everyone to shut the fuck up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, the only person who didn’t seem mad at Ricky for not doing anything was EJ. The same boy he’d told the pack he was willing to use for information. Admittedly, that was not his finest moment, and he hadn’t really made any progress because for some reason his stupid wolf really liked EJ and didn’t want to hurt him. Yet another reason his pack was annoyed with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days went by of meeting at Big Red’s, reviewing information they’d gathered from Seb’s house and whatever Big Red managed to scrape together from his dad’s case files. They really didn’t have much, after the police went through most of the evidence was gone, and there weren’t any scents that meant anything significant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think,” Big Red broke the silence, voice sad, “we might have to give up. Maybe Seb is safer in jail anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos’s face twisted in fury, and he slammed his hands down on the table, “If he says he didn’t do it, he didn’t fucking do it. And an innocent man doesn’t deserve to rot in a jail cell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely looking up from where she was picking at her nails, Kourtney callously responded, “Welcome to the criminal justice system, sweetheart. It’s not fucking fair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly sensing he was about to start a fight he’d never win, Carlos sank back down into a chair with a huff. The silence was somehow louder than the argument, and Ricky wanted nothing more than to leave. Though it was getting dark outside, hitting the skatepark on the way home was sounding better and better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another ten minutes went by, the only sounds were pages flipping and people shifting in their chairs. Ricky swore he could hear a clock ticking somewhere in the house even though he knew Big Red didn’t have any clock other than digital in the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as he got ready to dismiss everyone for the night, Ashlyn pushed away from the table, chair screeching loudly, and grabbed her bag. Grim look on her face, she waved, “See you guys tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going home to plan to kill us with Mommy and Daddy?” Gina asked, poisonous words dripping with fake sweetness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashlyn sent back a fake smile, “Yeah, that’s our favorite nighttime activity, how’d you guess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one else answered or even moved as the door slammed behind her. Ricky knew she biked everywhere, and he was a little worried about how late it had gotten and how far she had to go, but he stayed in place, not wanting to upset anyone further. Big Red sighed, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache building, “Go home, guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky winced, he hated that the pack had to invade the boy’s space almost every day for nothing, but he didn’t know what else to do. He knew Red understood, to a certain extent, but he was getting the ugly feeling that they’d soon be overstaying their welcome. Ashlyn, his girlfriend, was becoming uncomfortable in his home, and the lack of progress being made was bringing the mood down consistently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky stalled while everyone gathered their stuff and filed out of the house, waiting until it was just him and his best friend standing in the kitchen. When he heard no more heartbeats around besides theirs, he held his arms open, and it was all the prompting Big Red needed to wrap Ricky into a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take the day off tomorrow,” Ricky promised, face buried in his best friend’s shoulder, “so you can actually relax in your own home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big Red snorted, “Thanks.” It was maybe meant to sound sarcastic, but Ricky could hear the actual note of gratitude in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That break, the olive branch of sorts, was what prompted Ricky to ask, “Skatepark?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” Big Red sounded surprised, usually he was the one asking Ricky to go at night. Ricky nodded, bouncing on his toes a bit. He’d stop with or without Red, but he figured the offer would be nice since his friend probably needed to blow some steam off too. After a few seconds of thought, Big Red nodded, “Sure, let me go get my board.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had gotten late which caught Ricky off guard at first, but it was nice. The skatepark was totally empty, and they were able to just do their own thing, not worrying about anyone but each other. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Ricky knew he’d be back sooner rather than later, the next time his dad had a night shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big Red stumbled after about 30 minutes and let out a frustrated grunt. Instead of continuing, he sat down on a bench and kicked at the ground with his left foot. Ricky took the hint, that his friend was ready to talk finally, and sat down next to him silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only had to wait about a minute before Big Red broke the silence, “I hate it right now. I’m so tired of everyone jumping down each other’s throats. I’m tired of battle lines being drawn in the sand. I just want to get Seb out of prison, but I also don’t even know if he’s innocent. I know you live in this optimistic world where you see the best in everyone, Ricky, but this looks really bad for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ricky answered quietly, a stark contrast to Red’s almost yell, “I’m starting to feel like he did it, and I don’t like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if he did?” Big Red shrugged, “His stepdad was a fucking asshole. Good riddance if you ask me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a valid point, but it also wasn’t their place to deliver justice. Ricky shrugged hopelessly, “I don’t know. Obviously I won’t throw him out of the pack, but if he’s guilty, he has to face the consequences.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ricky conceded, “I just don’t see him being the type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all have a breaking point,” Big Red responded, sounding eerily like Miss Jenn. He continued before Ricky really got the chance to dwell on it, “Oh, have you talked to EJ recently?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky got a sick feeling in his stomach at the question. He felt a bit icky about it, getting close to EJ just for information. Shrugging, he picked at his fingernails, “Not really. I’m not sure if I have what it takes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big Red laughed and reached over to squeeze his shoulder, “Well, you’re the only person he seems to actually like. I think he tolerates the rest of the school, even Ash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he likes Ash,” Ricky countered, voice weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big Red was shaking his head before Ricky finished his sentence, “There’s some sort of family beef. Ash hasn’t really gone in detail, but him and his dad are ostracized. I think it’ll be easier to get in with him than you think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced, “What does Ash think about that plan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was delayed, Big Red really considering the best way to answer Ricky, and the pause made Ricky’s stomach churn. After a minute or two of staring, Big Red shrugged, “She’s not the fondest, but if it’s what you have to do, she’s behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t seem like it when we first brought it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused again, considering a response, “Yeah, familial instinct I suppose, but I’m not sure how much attachment there actually is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky frowned, “Why is he even here then? Besides the fact that his mom died, what’s the point of moving near extended family that doesn’t care about him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s something you’ll have to ask EJ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big Red was right, he knew that, but he didn’t want to be the one to ask EJ. It made something within him feel good when Big Red mentioned that he was the only one EJ seemed to actually like, and Ricky really didn’t want to ruin that. With a heavy sigh, Ricky stood up, “I guess so. Should probably start working on that soon since we’re running out of options with our investigation. I just don’t like the idea of using him.” The words were sour on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big Red shrugged, “Desperate times.” It didn’t do anything to ease his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I just befriend him, he might volunteer the information without the manipulation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look Big Red gave him was pitying, and Ricky sighed as he spoke, “Ricky, we both know how unlikely that is. Your most viable option is using a bit of that charm to get what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a really light way to put it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if that’s what you need to hear to settle your moral compass, so be it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did soothe him actually, he and EJ could be friends after they solved the murder and freed Seb. As long as EJ didn’t find out first. Nodding one last time, he turned toward his house, determined that he could do it without EJ finding out. Ricky waved at Big Red, “See you tomorrow, I’ll get started on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that, boss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard for Ricky to fall asleep that night. He tossed and turned, stomach aching all night from preemptive guilt. He tried a meditation on YouTube to no success and eventually gave in, laying flat on his back to stare at the ceiling. EJ’s mom was dead, did he really deserve to be used for information? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe so, Ricky rationalized, he was a hunter, and they didn’t deserve the benefit of the doubt. But maybe they did, his subconscious argued, EJ and his dad did save him in the woods that day. He eventually would’ve gotten the trap off himself, but them doing it for him spoke volumes knowing who they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sun came up, Ricky had only gotten maybe two hours of sleep. He was tired and grumpy, and his focus problem was going to be worse than usual. Getting ready for school was a haze that he barely remembered, and when he got to their normal table, he met a very concerned Big Red’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good, Ricky?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one spoke, just let the desolate mood soak through the whole group. It wasn’t that different than what they’d been feeling anyway, he supposed. Nini was the one to break the silence when she showed up a few minutes later, “Who died?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky groaned, dropping his head into his hands, “My future with EJ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina rolled her eyes with a scoff, “He doesn’t deserve a future with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Ash stiffen out of the corner of his eye and heard the noise Big Red made in his throat to stop her from saying anything. It didn’t work, and she snapped, finally getting whatever she’d been thinking for weeks off her chest, “Gina, you don’t get to speak on anyone in my family, no matter the relationship I have with them. You. Know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tensed, claws coming out, and Nini reached over to grab her wrist before she could do something stupid like lunge at Ash. In a soothing tone, Nini muttered, “Relax. There’s no need to start a fight over this, Ricky has it handled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashlyn rolled her eyes and stood up, “I can’t be here anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I see you’ve made your choice,” Gina called after her, bitterness coating her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiffening, Ash whirled around, “I’m still the Banshee, I’m still with you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could’ve fooled me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashlyn opened her mouth again, comeback on the tip of her tongue, but she seemed to think better of it and closed her mouth. Big Red relaxed, clearly not prepared for a confrontation that morning, and Ricky felt cold. He didn’t like how the pack was falling apart. It seemed too easy. Maybe it was intentional, he considered, someone framed Seb to tear them apart. But why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky had no time to consider further because he caught EJ’s scent and when he tilted his head, could hear a murmured conversation with Ash. He only caught some of it, mentions of dinner and plans in the woods the next day, and when Ashlyn walked away, Ricky hopped up and was moving to EJ unthinkingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he caught sight of EJ, Ricky’s heart did the weird skipping thing it always did around him. He was forever grateful EJ didn’t have supernatural hearing because it would be so embarrassingly obvious how into EJ he actually was. Which, maybe it already was, Nini and Gina took great joy in calling him out without reading his chemosignals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the thought, he kept walking until he was pretty much in EJ’s personal space, smiling up at him. EJ glanced down, lips quirked up in the smallest smile as his eyes met Ricky’s. Ricky couldn’t help but notice how tired he looked, the bags under his eyes pronounced, but he ignored it, assuming EJ wouldn’t want to discuss it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, EJ,” he chirped, mood already improving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ reached to ruffle his hair, “Morning, Ricky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he immediately stuck his foot in his mouth, bringing up the one topic he </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> made a point to ignore, the one he thought might make EJ shy away, “Sleep well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing humorlessly, EJ’s lips twisted in a grotesque fake smile, “No. You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ricky admitted, shoving his hands in his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ tilted his head and gave Ricky a quick onceover, “You have some coffee already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. We were out at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile Ricky had never seen before, EJ held out an extra to-go cup, “Lucky for you, I have an extra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My hero,” Ricky breathed, clutching the cup to his chest. EJ’s cheeks went the slightest bit red as he bumped his toe into the side of Ricky’s foot a few times. Ricky couldn’t help but notice that they’d leaned together while talking, his forehead almost touching EJ’s chin. He couldn’t stop the reflexive inhale, scenting the taller boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Armani,” EJ told him, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, what?” Ricky asked, confused and a little dazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My cologne. It’s Armani.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky was still trying to come up with something to say when EJ pinched his cheek and spun on his heel to head to their first class, having gotten whatever he needed from his locker already. It took Ricky at least another minute to gather his thoughts fully before he collected himself enough to go to his own locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina eyed the coffee when he sat down in his normal seat next to her and narrowed her eyes when she realized it matched EJ’s cup. Ricky knew she hated the ‘get close to EJ’ plan, and if she didn’t stop glaring at him, he’d figure it out fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ pointedly ignored both of them, making sure he was focused on only his notebook and looking back through the novel they were reading to study for their quiz. His shoulders were tense, and Ricky had to suppress the urge to poke them until he relaxed, but he didn’t want Gina to explode next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God when is the bell going to ring?” Ricky muttered when the silence went from tense to downright miserable. He thought he heard EJ snort, but it was drowned out by the bell, so it could’ve just been wishful thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their teacher waltzed into the room, a grimace on his face, and ordered them all to get their paper out for the quiz. Ricky had a bad habit of not doing the reading, and it had gotten worse because all of his spare time was spent on the Seb problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for him, EJ had taken to angling his body slightly to the side and sliding his paper close enough to the edge of his desk that Ricky could see his answers if he looked. Ricky appreciated it, and he also noticed that though it would be in prime position for Gina to also see, EJ kept his hand up, blocking it from her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky shook his head and tried to focus back on their teacher who was somehow already reading out question three of four. His sigh was quiet, but EJ picked up on it, leaning his head back in slight acknowledgment, and raised his hand to ask for a repeat on questions one and two for Ricky. The teacher rarely answered more than one for a student, but EJ was a favorite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Ricky whispered as he compared his answers to EJ’s before he passed his paper up to turn in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the morning went fairly smoothly, despite the whole Seb cloud that hung over the group every time they were together. At lunch, Nini leaned closer to Ricky, “I heard you maybe made some progress with EJ this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Gina should stop talking about me when I’m not around,” Ricky fired back as he picked through whatever slop was on his lunch tray. It smelled worse than usual, so he gave up, taking a half-hearted bite of the apple he’d grabbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nini shrugged, “You won’t tell us anything, so we have to compare notes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s my job to get close to EJ. Stop talking about me where it could get back to him and jeopardize everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Nini grabbed the only cookie off his tray and took a bite, “Whatever you say, Ricky.” He wanted to slam his head into a wall at her dismissal, clearly they weren’t going to stop no matter what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day is slightly better. Most of his classes with EJ were after lunch, and even though the boy was still wreaking havoc on his senses, he felt a weird peace around him. It was the look Nini gave him during Econ that prompted him to turn to EJ at the end of class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he murmured, kicking his foot gently into EJ’s, a direct parallel to EJ earlier that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ furrowed his eyebrows, eyes searching Ricky’s face, before he answered, “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a favor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning closer to Ricky, EJ nodded without the earlier hesitation, “Yeah, always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, um, could you maybe help me study for English? That way I don’t have to keep cheating off you for quizzes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ snorted, lips twitching as if he were fighting a smile, and Ricky beamed, proud of himself for drawing the reaction out of EJ that he did. After a few seconds of EJ trying to gather himself again, he nodded, “Yeah, I’d love that. Do you want to meet after school and we could go to yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Ricky hesitated, it seemed like he’d get a better read on EJ if he could be in the boy’s space, “can we actually do yours? My dad has been working nights and I think he’s sleeping. I don’t want to wake him up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ nodded, immediately understanding, “Of course, that’s no problem. Meet me at my locker after class.” Ricky grinned and held his fist out for EJ to bump. He did with a small smile before continuing, “And Ricky?” Ricky hummed, acknowledging him as the bell rang, “don’t forget to bring the novel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” he trailed off, cheeks hot, “right.” And then he was gone, fleeing. He couldn’t let himself get attached. EJ was beautiful and funny and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have all his attention focused on Ricky, but Ricky knew what was at stake. After gathering himself, muttering </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking get it together</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath until his chest had loosened and his cheeks had gone back to normal, Ricky made his way over to EJ’s locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was leaning against the locker next to his, the books that he needed tucked under his left arm, and EJ was scrolling through something on his phone with his right hand. It was almost as if he could tell Ricky was coming, even though he definitely couldn’t hear in the loud hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ didn’t smile, but something flashed in his eyes that raised Ricky’s curiosity, but before he could dwell on it, EJ was nodding toward the exit doors, assuming Ricky would just follow him out. He assumed correctly, Ricky got the sinking feeling he’d follow EJ anywhere, no matter what his instincts screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky wished he could say he didn’t watch EJ that closely, but he knew exactly when the boy started driving himself to school, and he knew EJ’s normal parking spot. Despite EJ having a few inches on him, Ricky walked faster, whether it was just pent up energy that he built during the day or EJ just being a more relaxed person in general, he wasn’t sure the exact reason, but Ricky tried to slow down and not make it too obvious he’d been watching EJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course he remembered where EJ and his dad lived from his summer adventure tracking his scent. It was mildly embarrassing looking back, but Ricky really tried not to dwell on it. He squirmed in the passenger seat, alternating between tapping his fingers to cracking his knuckles to fiddling with the radio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ kept giving him weird looks at stop signs, but didn’t say anything. At one red light, he reached over and put a hand on Ricky’s knee, stopping the bouncing motion he didn’t even realize it was making with a soft smile. It was like a cooling balm shot through his veins. Though he hadn’t felt it in a while, he remembered all too well. Anchor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Ricky’s surprise, EJ left his hand there for the duration of the drive. Neither of them mentioned it when EJ parked and hopped out, and it left Ricky unsteady on his feet, not sure what exactly it meant. He was quickly distracted when EJ unlocked the door and hustled across the room to a hallway to turn off the blaring security alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell hit him first once it was silent again, overwhelmingly EJ which he really should’ve expected, but it slammed into him, relaxing him further, and he followed EJ in, gawking at the size of the inside. He hadn’t realized just how rich EJ was. As he stared, EJ shifted uncomfortably, “Uh, yeah, my grandfather set this up for us, it’s nothing like my old house near San Francisco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky nodded, still speechless, and managed to choke out, “Wanna give me a tour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ looked at him strangely before glancing around the empty house as if unsure why Ricky would want a tour in the first place. Ricky decided it was valid, he wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted a tour because with EJ there it’s not like he could snoop, but before he could take it back, EJ responded, “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started upstairs, EJ showing Ricky his room first so he could drop his backpack off. There was a guest bedroom right next to EJ’s, and Ricky could smell that no one else had used it, even though it was clean and made up and decorated. EJ didn’t open his dad’s bedroom door, but he pointed it out, “He’s pretty private, sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good,” Ricky reassured, and they kept going. There were two bathrooms, but Ricky only saw one, and eventually they made their way back downstairs. If he thought it smelled like EJ downstairs, it was nothing compared to upstairs, and when they got away from the overwhelming strength of it, he actually felt lightheaded from the change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ brought him to the kitchen and pointed out the dining area off to the side before bringing him to the study. The door was closed, but EJ let him peek in. It wasn’t overly interesting, just some maps and bookshelves, a laptop closed on top of a desk, and they moved on to the living room. He pointed out another bathroom and then crossed his arms, “That’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky felt like he was lying. Normally he wouldn’t push, but something told him there was something else he needed to see. Tilting his head up, he tried to read EJ’s facial expression, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, the garage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, yes. Ricky clicked his tongue, “I wanna see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a loud, exasperated sigh, EJ walked over to a door, throwing it open and bowing while motioning Ricky to step out first. He wasn’t sure how he felt about EJ’s reaction, but Ricky figured he was pushing it as was and decided to step out without response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first glance it was normal and Ricky wasn’t sure why his instincts forced him out there, but then he saw the back wall. EJ leaned against the closed door, studying him, and Ricky couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping at the sheer amount of weapons and ammo packed into a small space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, drawing Ricky’s attention back to him, and raised his eyebrows, “I’m sure you know what we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Ricky figured maybe in this case, honesty was the best policy, “Yep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you understand why we have so many.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrinkling his forehead at EJ, he had to shake his head. It seemed incredibly excessive for the small amount of supernaturals in Beacon Hills, and EJ made a face, “You don’t know why an arms dealer would have an arsenal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ricky muttered, “that’s what you meant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else would I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky hesitated for a split second, and eventually decided he shouldn’t let EJ off the hook, “Hunters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ got a pained look on his face as he pushed away from the door and walked closer to Ricky, “We aren’t a danger to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes burning, Ricky had to snort, “Sorry, but I don’t think I can believe that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down, EJ brushed a curl away that had fallen into Ricky’s eyes before speaking, “Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky’s breath stuttered at EJ’s sudden proximity and he whispered, voice shaking, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We protect those who cannot protect themselves,” EJ translated, “we protect both innocent supernaturals </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>innocent humans against supernatural threats. My father and I are not a danger to you and your pack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ brushed a finger across his cheekbone before stepping away, moment ended. Clearing his throat, Ricky nodded, “I believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without further hesitation or conversation, Ricky followed EJ out of the garage and back up the stairs to his room. It felt like his forehead was burning where EJ touched it, but Ricky was determined to ignore it. While studying may have been a ploy to get closer to EJ, it certainly wasn’t a bad idea, he really did need the help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky did hesitate at the entrance to EJ’s room. He only had one desk chair, and Ricky wasn’t exactly sure where to sit. On one hand he didn’t want to invade EJ’s space, but on the other hand, that’s exactly what he wanted to do. Some archaic urge to stake his claim, not that anyone had shown explicit interest in EJ since he’d showed up. At least not that Ricky knew of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You going to sit down?” EJ asked him from his spot on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ricky shook his head, trying to clear it, “yeah, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ tilted his head and stared at Ricky, an unreadable expression on his face, “No need to apologize, just making sure you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay,” Ricky reassured, walking over to the bed to drop down at the foot of it. EJ was sitting against the headboard, pillows shoved next to him, and Ricky stretched out perpendicular to him, backpack on the bed in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you need help with exactly?” EJ asked, opening his copy of the novel they were reading for class. It was something Ricky noticed before, the tabs sticking out of the pages, several different colors, but he’d never noticed the highlighted words and careful notes in the margins. Similar to the notebook he was carrying in the woods the first time they saw each other, Ricky remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky bit the inside of his lip and pulled out his practically unopened copy of the novel. EJ’s eyes trailed down to his hands and Ricky watched him catch on to exactly how many times he’d opened the book. Smiling sheepishly, Ricky answered, “Maybe you could tell me how far we’re supposed to have read so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything EJ said in response when in one ear and out the other for Ricky. He tried to pay attention, he really did, but when EJ started explaining, he leaned forward and his contented scent washed over Ricky, effectively distracting him. Luckily, EJ didn’t seem to notice that Ricky’s eyes glazed over and never moved from EJ’s face, even as he showed him the notes he’d taken both in class and at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t have been more than an hour before they were interrupted, EJ’s dad nudging the door open firmly. Ricky was a bit ashamed of himself that he hadn’t even heard the other man coming, supernatural senses completely failing him. His dad, James, if Ricky remembered correctly, raised his eyebrows at the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey dad,” EJ started, not moving back from where he and Ricky had subconsciously shifted towards each other on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“EJ,” his dad greeted him before turning his narrowed eyes to Ricky, “Ricky, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky’s throat tightened, no matter what EJ promised about them being no danger, this man screamed dangerous, “Yes sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, you too,” Ricky managed to stutter out, shifting away from EJ in as slow of increments as he could, trying to keep from alerting either of the other two people in the room what exactly he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abram is coming over for dinner tonight, EJ,” James spoke, giving Ricky some space to take a deep breath, but when he did, he regretted it immediately. The soothing smell EJ had been putting out before was replaced with something sour and ugly, and Ricky choked, not expecting the sudden change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ’s eyes flew to meet his, concerned, and Ricky shook his head, holding a hand up to reassure him, “Swallowed weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a fond headshake, EJ turned back to his dad and asked, “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad shifted in the doorway, looking curiously at Ricky before seeming to come to a decision, “He wants to see you, said it’s been too long.” EJ went tense where his leg was still pressed against Ricky’s arm as James continued, “Ricky, you’re more than welcome to stay if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he has better things to do,” EJ answered for him, jaw clenched and his scent shifted, yet again, to worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Ricky interrupted, “I’ll stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded, looking pleased, “Good, you two wash up and come downstairs. Abram cooked and he should be here with the food soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was right, they didn’t have to wait long. The older man, who looked a little bit like EJ and his dad but skinnier and more frail, walked into the kitchen carrying a few platters full of food. EJ tensed up, and Ricky, out of uncertainty mixed with instinct, stepped a bit closer and grabbed on to his elbow. Startled, EJ looked down and smiled softly at him, mumbling a small thanks before he broke away to go greet his grandfather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird, Ricky noted, the way they interacted despite being relatives. It was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>casual, like they were forcing it, and he tried to stay in the background to observe a little better. The pack would probably be thrilled if he survived the night with some actual good intel instead of just ‘EJ has a big house and many guns’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who might you be?” Abram asked, breaking Ricky out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ answered for him, “This is Ricky, he’s my friend from school. We were doing some homework together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James called them all to the dining room before EJ’s grandpa could say anything else, and Ricky followed everyone else, sitting at the spot left for him, opposite of Abram and next to EJ. Abram took a few minutes to explain what everything was and cheerfully talked through the cooking process. It still seemed weirdly tense, like James and EJ were holding their breath, no matter how relaxing Abram’s words were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Ricky, are you from Beacon Hills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the second time in the last hour, Ricky choked, not expecting to be addressed, and he managed to clear his throat before answering, “Yeah, born and raised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So was my son, but he moved away. It’s a shame, I always told him you should never go far away from family, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky nodded and picked at the hem of his shirt, unsure what to do with that information, “Yeah, I guess it just depends on the circumstances. My mom moved away so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trailed off, and EJ reached under the table to grab his hand. Squeezing gently, he brushed a thumb over Ricky’s knuckles, “Well, even though I didn’t grow up here, I wouldn’t say I had a miserable life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son, your mother is dead,” Abram shot him down in a dismissive tone, “and she wouldn’t be if you’d stayed. You have to stay close with family because you never know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ’s hand went limp, and Ricky didn’t even have to smell the sadness, he could see it in the way EJ wilted. James broke the awkward silence by slamming his hand on the table, “Don’t you dare bring that up, Abram.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding his hands up, Abram conceded, “Fine, fine. You’re right, it’s not proper dinner time conversation.” He took another bite and started another line of thought, “So, Ricky, have you been staying safe? There’s a serial killer on the loose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ,” James muttered, and he rubbed the spot between his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky felt his claws start to unsheathe at the topic suddenly switching to something supernatural. He wasn’t sure if Abram knew exactly what he was, he assumed, but EJ never brought up exactly what all they knew and Ricky hadn’t found the time to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve been staying pretty safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abram hummed and took another bite, fork scraping loudly across the plate as he did so, “That’s good. I heard they’ve got someone in custody. You two go to school with him, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky was saved from answering by EJ who dropped his hand and dug his fingers into Ricky’s thigh. He wasn’t sure what look he had on his face, but he felt on the verge of shifting, so Ricky tried to ground himself with EJ’s touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do, yes,” EJ answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James continued, “I don’t think it’s him. He’s just a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abram sent a loaded look toward his son, “I’m sure you don’t. But it can’t be a coincidence that the latest body is a teacher at the high school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ tilted his head, “Latest killing? He’s been in prison, how could he have killed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky straightened up in his seat, both intrigued and encouraged by the knowledge that the Caswell’s didn’t suspect Seb and that there was another body, but Abram cut through it with a scoff, “We all know what he is. Jail cells can’t hold him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence in the room was stifling after Abram’s spat out words, and Ricky could practically hear EJ’s jaw creaking from how tightly he was clenching his teeth. James was also frozen, glaring down at this mostly empty plate, and he looked up, eyes meeting Ricky’s, holding something almost apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ricky, do you need to get home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an out. Clearly, James could sense dinner was only going to go downhill from there, so Ricky took it, pushing away from the table quickly. He waved, “Thanks for dinner. My dad is probably wondering where I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ stood too, “I’ll drive you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine to skateboard,” Ricky tried to protest, but EJ was waving his words away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded when Ricky looked at him hesitantly, “Take the ride, it’ll be faster and safer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Ricky wanted to point out that he was a werewolf and he was pretty sure he’d be fine, but he didn’t. EJ led him to the sink to drop their plates and then whispered for him to go grab his bag, that he’d meet Ricky in the driveway. Standing in EJ’s doorway after gathering his stuff, Ricky breathed in EJ’s scent one last time, letting it settle him down fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Abram started from where he’d come up the stairs behind Ricky, “you should be more careful than skateboarding home alone. You never know what’s out there in the dark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding back both a jump at the man’s sudden appearance and a scoff at his words, Ricky responded, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abram hummed thoughtfully and watched him go, and Ricky was pretty sure he could physically feel Abram’s gaze on his back as he sprinted down the stairs. With a quick goodbye to James, Ricky was out the door and in EJ’s passenger seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half of the ride was silent beyond Ricky giving EJ directions until EJ broke it, “I’m so fucking sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, surprised, Ricky managed, “Oh, it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not,” EJ denied, “that was so invasive and insensitive. He definitely shouldn’t have brought up your friend like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky tugged at a string on his jeans, back on edge since the topic had been brought back up, “I mean, it’s okay. He could’ve done it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ hummed and looked over at Ricky at a stoplight. He didn’t say anything off the bat, just searched Ricky’s face, though Ricky wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Right as he started to ask, EJ broke the silence again, “Do you really think he did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing loudly, Ricky shrugged, “I don’t know. I didn’t think so, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ still hadn’t answered by the time they pulled into Ricky’s driveway, and he grabbed RIcky’s hand before he could get out of the car, “Don’t lose hope, and don’t start doubting your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Ricky answered, throat weirdly tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “Good,” and hit the unlock button so Ricky could climb out. Before he got far, EJ rolled the window down, called out for him again. Walking back over, Ricky bent down, a curl falling into his eyes. EJ had a teasing smile on his face, and he reached up to tuck it away before brushing his lips across Ricky’s cheekbone and whispered, “Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>October 2019</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ was frustrated because he’d never met anyone as hot and cold as Ricky. After their successful first study session, he’d approached Ricky at school the next day, only for the boy to squeak and avoid his gaze for the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him three more days to apologize and sheepishly ask for more help, and EJ was incredibly tempted to say no just out of pure stubbornness and hurt. Unfortunately for him, Ricky was the only person he actually liked, and who was he to turn down anyone not related to him that was offering to voluntarily hang out with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky suggested the library which was probably actually better if either of them were going to get something out of the study session, so EJ agreed, only to discover that their study date was more of a study group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought since everyone was taking English, we’d all benefit from your explanations,” he’d explained to EJ cheerfully when Gina plopped down across from him, quickly followed by Nini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” EJ trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And since then, they’d spent no alone time together. Sometimes they’d get lunch at EJ’s table, but Big Red and Ashlyn would always show up before they could actually start a conversation. At first he wondered if it was Abram, it seemed like a safe bet after that cringy disaster of a dinner, but Ricky never brought it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Ricky showed interest, his eyes would flash when he looked at EJ and he always leaned in, like he wanted to be close to EJ. Though he hadn’t dated much because of family complications, EJ was fully aware of what it looked like when someone was interested in him, and Ricky often exhibited those signs. But before he could act, Ricky was gone again, closed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For lack of better options, EJ either worked his frustration out on their punching bag at home, long runs through the woods, or even venting to his dad. The latter was always a last resort because his dad’s only words were usually, “Maybe it’s good that you’re maintaining your distance. You and Ricky are both in significantly more danger the closer the two of you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But EJ always disagreed, “The closer he is to me, the easier it is for me to keep him safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about you, huh?” his dad argued back, arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ would just shrug, “I can take care of myself, but I don’t know that he can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when he started to officially lose hope, roughly two weeks later, Ricky hunted him down and backed him into a locker, a determined look on his face. EJ stared down at him, eyebrows furrowed, and tried to keep his heartbeat steady. It was better he looked impassive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky shifted on his feet nervously, “I wanted to ask you if you want to get dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner?” EJ asked, wondering if he was being asked on a date or if he was misinterpreting things again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or lunch,” Ricky added, voice cracking slightly, “you know, just as repayment for helping me through English.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner sounds good,” EJ reassured, “tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding furiously, Ricky agreed, “Tonight. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ snorted, stepping forward which prompted Ricky to take a nervous step back, “It must be my lucky day, finally accepted into the group.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky pulled at his shirt, looking pointedly over EJ’s shoulder instead of at him directly, and EJ was confused again. He’d thought with all the time they’d spent together, albeit mostly in a group, Ricky would’ve gotten comfortable enough with him to at least hold a conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out, he knocked his fist against Ricky’s shoulder twice, “Please relax, Bowen. I’m not going to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, yeah of course,” Ricky stuttered, following quickly when EJ stepped around him and headed to the cafeteria. Nini and Gina were already at their normal table, and Ricky led them over when both of them had trays full of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile Nini gave him was a bit strained, and EJ returned it with a head nod. He trusted Ricky, but he knew that Nini was more impulsive, especially in her wolf form, and it was a bit too close to the full moon for his liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashlyn sat down next to him a few minutes later and smiled brightly, “Hey, EJ, Ricky, Nini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ noted that she refused to greet Gina. He wasn’t sure what was going on there, it wasn’t something anyone had mentioned, though he had picked up the tension during a few of the study sessions. No one addressed her, so she turned to Ricky, “Where are we getting dinner tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky’s cheeks went bright red and EJ frowned at him in surprise and his chest clenched. He didn’t get a chance to say anything before Ricky answered, “I was thinking we could go bowling instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ furrowed his eyebrows, “So you’re rainchecking dinner or we’re changing it to be with my cousin and your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leg bouncing up and down nervously, Ricky shoved at the food on his tray, “Changing it. Bowling is always fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” EJ replied, “in that case, I’m going to go get some homework done so I can be ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bowl </span>
  </em>
  <span>tonight.” He tried, but he couldn’t keep the venom out of his tone when he practically spat out the word bowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky flinched, but EJ didn’t care. He was tired of the wishy washy bullshit and if he had to hang out with Ricky in a less than ideal setting, he needed to get a chance to calm down. It wasn’t really anger, EJ knew what anger felt like, it was more of a disappointment because believe it or not, he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ricky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash showed up at his house about an hour before they were going to have to leave to pick everyone up. His dad beat him to the door and greeted her, confused note in his voice because EJ and his cousin rarely spent time together outside of the woods where they met for EJ to teach her how to use a bow properly and how to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Uncle James, is EJ here?” she asked before looking up to see him standing at the foot of the stairs, still in his workout clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” his dad answered, stepping aside to let her in before yelling over his shoulder, “EJ, you have a visitor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad,” EJ responded at a normal volume and then nodded up toward his room, signalling for her to follow him up. She did without another word, and he motioned for her to take his desk chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash refused and instead paced. It felt tense, a tension they usually didn’t feel when they spent time together, and EJ started to get worried. Clearly she had something on her mind, so he sat down in the chair instead and decided to wait her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” EJ started when it became obvious she wasn’t going to say anything without a little prompting, “what’s got you all in a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some things I think you should know, I just don’t know how to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded slowly, “Things about your family or about your pack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our family,” Ash told him, unthinkingly, and he held back a scoff at her words, but before he could respond, she kept going, “no, um, it’s about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he trailed off, unsure where exactly she was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash came to a sudden stop, a fierce look on her face, and she cracked her knuckles, a decision reached, “I’m not human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ blinked a few times, admittedly way more taken aback than he maybe should’ve been. Maybe he should’ve seen it coming, it was weird that Ash would be let into the pack just because she was dating Big Red because of her family status.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he humored her, “what are you then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t tell anyone, not even your dad,” she sounded desperate, a pang regretful even, and EJ wasn’t sure he wanted to make that promise. He wasn’t in the habit of breaking promises and he was less in the habit of keeping things from his dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash,” EJ said, “I can’t promise that without knowing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, “I know, it was worth a shot. Okay, do you know what a banshee is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In lieu of verbal response, she motioned to herself. EJ was baffled, “Banshees are human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I possibly be human?” Ash asked him incredulously. He cursed, her parents were really keeping her out of the loop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing, EJ walked over to his bookshelf and scanned the row with all of his journals. Pulling the right one out, he flipped to the tab labeled </span>
  <b>banshee</b>
  <span> and started to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banshees are human women who have access to the supernatural because they do not have any supernatural abilities such as super healing and enhanced senses, as well as possess the ability to handle and cross mountain ash. Typically banshees come into their power at 18 years old, however a traumatic event can trigger their power sometime during their teens. Banshee abilities are passed down through bloodline, and through our experience skips a generation. Banshee abilities include the following (though not every banshee possess the same powers): death sense; clairaudience - enhanced hearing (though not to the degree of werewolves); premonitions - sometimes astral, divination - sound, psychometry, automatic writing; harbinger connection - other banshees and hellhounds; banshee scream - death announcement, premonition announcement, concussive scream; supernatural immunity; telepathy; banshee aura - hallucination induction, apparition projection, psychokinesis; supernatural sensitivity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash dropped down into the chair he’d vacated, seemingly stunned, and EJ quietly tucked the journal back into its place to give her space to think. He walked across the room and squatted down in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to provide comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffed and muttered, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?” he asked, even more confused than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For helping me. No one has been able to give me clear answers, it’s like they take the powers for granted. I barely know how to use them, how to control them, and I’m so scared. I’ve been dreaming about people dying for weeks now and I don’t know what it means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should tell my dad,” EJ suggested gently, “he might know more than me, and I promise he won’t tell your parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashlyn’s eyes welled up with tears and she grabbed his arm, clinging onto it desperately, “Tomorrow, I don’t want to worry about it tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine. You stay the night tonight and we can do it first thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you for everything EJ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he paused, something striking him, “wait, who the fuck in our family had banshee powers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide, “Oh my god, I didn’t even think,” trailing off, she bit her lip, “maybe Uncle James knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I doubt it. He could probably help us figure it out, even track down another banshee to help you learn more about your powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She relaxed, shoulders dropping, and nodded, “That would be great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else you want to throw on me?” EJ asked, mostly joking, but the smile dropped off his face when Ash tensed up, eyes dropping from his face to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should say this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ backed off, unsure what she could be referencing, but it made his stomach churn, the guilty twist of her lips. He bit the inside of his cheek before urging, “Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pack doesn’t trust you,” she started which he knew as much, and he waved his hand for her to keep going, “the plan is to try to use you to get extra information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hurt slammed into him unexpectedly, almost knocking him onto his ass where he was still squatting in front of her, and he muttered out, “What? Ricky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, eyes wide and shining, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here to help,” EJ insisted, “you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, yes. But they don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Ricky,” EJ growled, getting mad, “I told him we weren’t a danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash winced, “If it makes you feel any better, he’s pretty torn up about it. He doesn’t want to use you, he genuinely wants to get to know you. It’s mostly Gina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled and stood up, “Fine, they don’t trust me, that’s fine. But I need to know that you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, of course I do. I told them it was a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, he started to pace, the same route she took earlier, “Okay, thanks for the heads up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him for a few seconds and cautiously asked, “Are you still coming tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ sighed, “Yeah, I guess so. No reason not to because I need to get him to trust me, we’re going to have to work together if we want to get to the bottom of these killings. Your lack of knowledge about banshees just proves the pack knows almost nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash snorted, “We are just high school students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I, and you can’t do this without me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she admitted, nudging him with her foot, “so please, now that you know, don’t tell them what I told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, but I really do appreciate you letting me know. I needed to know that I’m working at a disadvantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s really fucked up of them, but we’re good right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ smiled at her, maybe for the first time since he’d moved back, “Yeah, we’re family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile was blinding and she hopped up, “Okay, get dressed, we have to leave soon! I’ll go hang out with your dad, meet me downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted and gave her a mocking salute, “Aye aye, captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They picked up Ricky and Big Red and headed to the less crowded than expected bowling alley. Ricky looked visibly nervous, hands shoved deep into his hoodie pocket, and he hadn’t looked EJ in the eye once. When they got inside, he figured out why. The rest of his pack was already there, bowling shoes on, and claimed a lane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash made a noise and turned to glare at Ricky, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured pack bonding could be fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing like a tense game of bowling,” she responded sarcastically and marched off to go rent her shoes. Big Red gave Ricky an apologetic look before turning around to follow his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ crossed his arms, “If you really don’t want to hang out with me alone, you should’ve just told me. But don’t worry, hint taken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ricky started to protest, arm shooting out to grab EJ’s shoulder to keep him from walking away, “I promise that’s not it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ narrowed his eyes at Ricky, “Let me know when you manage to uncomplicate it,” and walked away, not giving Ricky a chance to defend himself. He saw the other boy wilt out of the corner of his eye and relented a little, paying for both himself and Ricky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They joined the rest of the group, and it only stayed casual for about 10 minutes until Big Red got a call. He gasped, phone still pressed to his ear when he told them, “They found another body, killed the same as Seb’s stepdad and the teacher.” EJ squinted at him, and he shrugged, explaining, “I usually get updates from the police scanner in my car. Figured out a way to forward them to my phone if I’m not in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky rubbed his forehead, “Can’t get a night off, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” EJ said, “two bodies both while Seb is in prison, seems like it exonerates him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos went stiff, “We can get him out, we have evidence right? Is there footage of the cells at the station, proving he didn’t leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure there is,” Big Red answered slowly, “I’m just not sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> can get access.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kourtney cleared her throat, “We can take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what would we do with it?” EJ asked, “Realistically, if the police have it and don’t care, what could us taking it possibly change?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red frowned, “I’m sure my dad would let him go if he knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would he?” Nini joined in, her voice was firm, “Because he hasn’t already.” EJ had to concede she made a good point, but it wasn’t really his fight, so he leaned back and observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could break him out,” Gina spoke up, “and then convince your dad to let him go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash was shaking her head, “No, he’ll have to stay hidden. Even Big Red’s dad won’t let it slide that he broke out. They’d bring him back in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right,” Big Red admitted, “we need a better plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one else had anything to say, so the group started focusing on bowling instead. EJ tried to brainstorm, he admittedly didn’t know exactly where the sheriff’s moral compass laid and how likely he’d be to let a supernatural go knowing that it was a supernatural doing the killing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can we convince your dad?” EJ finally asked Big Red between turns, “Will it be hard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “I don’t know, maybe. He’s sympathetic but only to an extent, we’d need some other proof of a rogue supernatural on top of the footage. He’ll trust hard evidence far before he trusts a group of teenagers advocating for their nonhuman friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, actually I might have something,” EJ mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky whirled around to face him from where he’d been eavesdropping. His face lit up, and he looked at EJ, awe on his face. Reaching out, Ricky grabbed his hand, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking Ricky’s hand off, EJ shrugged, “Dad and I have been tracking something. We aren’t entirely sure what it is, but we don’t think it’s part of the pack and its movements aren’t consistent. Plus, it’s a full shift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky looked disappointed when EJ moved away, but he perked up when he processed his words, “The only full shifts here are Kourtney and Gina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not me,” Gina defended, holding her hands up, and Kourtney nodded her agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was paying attention by then, eyes bouncing back and forth between EJ and Ricky, and EJ finally clapped his hands, “Okay, we do this tonight. I’ll go get some stuff from my house, Ash can come with me. Big Red try and get your dad to listen, find a way to get him to watch the security footage. I’ll come to the station once I have my side of the evidence, and we won’t leave until Seb is free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left early, eager to get started on the plan. Kourtney, Gina, and Nini followed Ash to EJ’s car, and though he wasn’t thrilled, he let it slide since Nini gave Big Red the keys to her car for him, Ricky, and Carlos to go to the station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to EJ’s house was short and quiet, Ash humming along every so often, and when he parked in the driveway, he turned around, “You three wait here. Ash come help me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your dad here?” she asked, unbuckling and climbing out of the passenger seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like his car was gone, so EJ shook his head, “I don’t think so, which is good. We can get in and get out without him asking questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t exactly remember where his dad’s notes were, so Ash had to help him skim notebooks until he found the one with details on the creature they’d been able to pick out based on the limited information they had. There was also a map his dad had been tracking the movements on, and EJ took a picture of it before leaving the stutdy, EJ locking the door back behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said once they got back to the car, “someone direct me to the station.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see the notebook?” Gina asked instead of answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ snorted, “Absolutely not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scowled and crossed her arms, pouting at his answer. For someone who didn’t trust him, she sure expected a lot out of him. EJ backed out and followed Nini’s instructions until he was parking outside the station, not many other cars in the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks dark,” Gina muttered, “kind of spooky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ had to agree and Ash nodded, shivering, “I have a weird feeling about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have weapons in the trunk, we’ll be okay,” he muttered to Ash, “let’s just get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a deputy at the front behind a desk and she nodded them back, seemingly expecting them. Big Red’s dad was in his office, listening to an almost yelling Carlos who was waving his hands around, trying to emphasize his point. Ricky was leaning against the wall, head tilted and a troubled look on his face. Big Red was scrolling through his dad’s computer, likely trying to find the security footage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“EJ,” Ricky looked up and called out, “just in time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash flipped to the page in the notebook with the appropriate information and EJ pulled the map up, “Good evening, Sheriff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“EJ, I assume,” he greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me,” EJ answered, “brought a pretty solid defense case with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his arms out and motioned for them to lay it out for him. Ash started to explain the new creature they’d been tracking, the Sheriff listening intently, eyes switching back and forth between the notebook and the map.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seb’s been locked up for two of the three murders so far, I think it’s safe to say that maybe the first one was a case of bad timing,” Ricky finished quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Sheriff glanced over at Big Red, “First of all, I told you to stop listening on the police scanner. News of the third body hasn’t been announced yet, so I know you were eavesdropping again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big Red blushed but shrugged, standing his ground, “It’s for my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going slowly around the room, the Sheriff gave them all a good ten second assessing look before speaking finally, “Okay, if you guys can keep me in the loop, I’ll drop charges. There’s no point in holding him here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos went limp with relief, like strings had been holding him up and someone cut them. Nini yanked him into a hug, and the Sheriff passed over the keycard to the cell door lock to Big Red. He and Ricky disappeared out the back where the cells were and the hair on the back of EJ’s neck stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tensing, EJ moved over to the window to peek out through the blinds. Ash nudged him, he hadn’t even heard her coming, and asked, “You feel that too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, not sure what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then all hell broke loose when someone fired a shot through the back window. EJ jumped into motion, yelling for everyone to get down as another came from the other side of the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they surrounding us?” Ash asked, crouched in the corner of the room, and EJ looked at Gina. Her head was cocked to the side, listening for heartbeats, and she nodded toward the left, signaling they were all in the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We go woods,” EJ whispered, “I’m assuming it’s hunters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like your family just so happened to show up after we stopped at your house,” Gina spat at EJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad wasn’t home. And we’re not here to kill you,” EJ responded, voice steady, it wasn’t the time for them to start turning on each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina scoffed, “All of you are the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ bit his tongue and shut his eyes, fighting back to the harsh words he wanted to send her way and responded, “I’m trying to fucking help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop arguing,” Ricky hissed, crawling back into the room, half dragging a tired and weak Seb behind him, “EJ is right, our best shot is through the woods. It’s better than being a literal target.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They might be done,” Nini argued, “maybe we should just wait it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kourtney opened her mouth to add and another shot hit the building, this time missing a window. EJ furrowed his eyebrows, what the hell were they doing? He glanced at Ash and asked, “Are they fucking with us or are they just inexperienced?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They sound scared,” Kourtney whispered, “their hearts are beating really fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woods, now,” EJ insisted, “Ash, you go out to my car, track us down and pick us up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with them,” the Sheriff promised, “you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out of here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they did. EJ tossed Ash his keys and waited until she was out the main door before he and Ricky helped Seb up from the floor, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. Gina pushed the back door open and the group crept out, moving as fast as possible until they were surrounded by trees, fully engulfed in the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Carlos asked. He was walking right in front of them, next to Kourtney, and periodically turned around to check that Seb was still with them. Ricky shrugged, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple despite the cold weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the road,” Nini answered, following close behind Gina who was still leading the group. Whoever was shooting at them seemed to be gone, and they were getting close to the edge. EJ dropped a pin for Ash to find their location and the group waited, just inside the treeline, out of sight from the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you hear that?” Nini muttered after a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heartbeats,” Ricky said, turning his head as far as he could to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EJ got the hair raising sensation again just another hunter took a shot. Gina howled in pain and blood spread across her shoulder blade. Nini roared, immediately reacting to her pain, and Kourtney growled, “They’re at the road. It was a trap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could say anything else, Nini sprinted out of the woods toward the road and whoever just shot Gina, already shifted. EJ groaned and took the rest of Seb’s weight so Ricky could chase her. The rest of the group, Gina helped by Kourtney, moved slowly after them, and when they got to the scene, everyone was frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nini was in the middle of the road, still shifted, claws out and eyes glinting, roaring at the humans in their cars to keep them back. EJ saw cameras pointed at her and fear in their eyes as they watched her tower over the lone hunter on the ground in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cursed when he realized they were all along the side of the road and in the trees. Hunters they hadn’t accounted for. He didn’t recognize any of them, which was baffling, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nini,” Ricky grabbed her shoulder, “fucking calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook his hand off, and the hunter on the ground started to back away slowly toward her gun she’d dropped. EJ didn’t like the odds of whether or not she’d shoot Nini in self defense, but when he stepped forward to take the gun, Ash, who had parked further down the road, appeared behind her and kicked the gun to EJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos picked it up and handed it to him to unload it while EJ glared at the terrified girl, prepared to ask her who sent her. Before he could, she was up and running away. The rest of the hunters faded back into the woods, almost like they hadn’t even been there in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nini finally started to calm down, and EJ took command again, “Get Gina into my car. We’ll go to my house, it’s closest, and we have the supplies to get the bullet out. Is there any wolfsbane in it?” Ricky stared at him, uncomprehending, and EJ gently pushed, “Ricky, is there wolfsbane on the bullet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Ash, you drive again. Big Red, you sit up front, Carlos, Kourtney and Seb take the trunk. Nini I need you to keep Gina awake, I’m going to put pressure on the wound to try and stop blood loss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People were still staring at them, watching the young group floundering, but none of them cared. All they were focused on was getting out safe and healing Gina. EJ threw one last glance at the woods, and he didn’t have supernatural vision, but he swore he saw Abram standing not far from the entrance. But when he blinked, the man was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you guys think so far! I'm really curious to see how many people are interested or if this is super niche and just for me. I do have other projects in the works for other fandoms, as well as school and a job, so I'll try to keep posting fairly regularly, but I won't commit to a schedule because shit happens sometimes.</p><p>In the meantime, feel free to come chat on tumblr <a href="https://brokenlikea-stitch.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>